Coraline y el regreso de la otra madre
by Dark-Angelita13
Summary: Coraline, luego de dos meses desde lo sucedido con la otra madre, comienza la escuela, en la cual hará nuevos amigos(inventados por mi) y descubrirá que su pesadilla aun no termina.Romance,humor,aventura . Reesubido por un pequeño problema con los capítulos. Soy nueva y Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

_Coraline: El regreso de la otra madre_

1

El comienzo del final

Han pasado dos meses desde que Coraline se mudo al Palacio Rosa y desde que se enfrento a la otra mamá, era su primer día de clases y ella se encontraba finalizando su desayuno cuando el timbre de su casa suena, era Wybie.

-Hola Wybie-

-Ho…Hola Coraline me… me preguntaba si…si querías, bueno ir juntos a la escuela, solo si tu quieres… -

-Claro vamos ya mismo, ¡MAMÁ ME VOY A LA ESCUELA CON WYBIE NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE, LOS QUIEROO!

-Suerte en su primer día, cuídense mucho, te quiero Coraline.- Dijo su madre muy feliz

Se despidieron y ambos partieron hacia la escuela.

Veinte Minutos Después:

-Y Wybie ¿cómo les va a ti y a tu abuela? –

-Pues perfectamente y tu ¿ya no tiene pesadillas con la otra madre?-.

-No, pero sigo preocupada, porque, qué tal si ella logra escapar y lastima a mis padres o a cualquiera…-

-Bueno, no creo que pueda escapar, porque ya viste lo que sucedió en el pozo, le rompimos la mano-.

-Tienes razón, es imposible que logre escapar, gracias Wybie –Coraline abraza a Wybie cerrando los ojos sintiéndose protegida y este se pone colorado- gracias por salvarme de la otra madre-.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada, tu sola peleaste contra ella, yo solo te ayude son su mano-Dijo intentando esconder el color carmín de sus mejillas.

-Igual fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias-.

-Ja ja-.

-Y dime como es tu escuela-

-Bueno pues es aburrida, gris y siempre se encuentra nublado -.

-Ja ja, bueno entonces parece que ya llegamos-

Wybie alzo su mirada y diviso que lo que su acompañante había dicho era verdad, habían llegado, lo cual entristeció al morocho, ya que quería seguir platicando y pasando tiempo junto a su amiga.

-Tienes razón- mencionó el chico, ocultando su tristeza- bueno, Coraline Jones te presento mi escuela-Dijo Wybie haciendo una reverencia en forma de broma acompañada de una sonrisa.

Coraline se encontraba parada en la entrada de una escuela que lucía el color gris y blanco en sus paredes, aunque eso la deprimía mucho ella se encontraba feliz porque era muy afortunada de conocer a un lunático, hablador y simpático chico que sería su amigo durante mucho tiempo.

Al entrar en su salón diviso que tenía un ambiente bastante oscuro y aterrador para ser una escuela, y la hizo sentir muy decaída saber que se pasaría allí durante toda su secundaria y esos dos últimos años que quedaban antes de ello. A pesar del ambiente tan tétrico todos los chicos se encontraban felizmente hablando sobre cómo les había ido en las vacaciones como si fuese un jardín lleno de mariposas en lugar de de ese salón. En eso Wybie le pregunto:

-Oye ¿te quieres sentar a mi lado?-.

-Sí claro, oye tus compañeros tienen mucho de qué hablar, dime ¿quieres ir con ellos?, yo no tengo problema de quedarme sola-.

-Sí;- eso le oprimió el pecho a Coraline, la cual no entendió bien ese sentimiento- pero ven te los voy a presentar-eso por otra parte le proporciono un sentimiento de felicidad.

En eso Wybie se acerca a un grupo de chicos que estaba compuesto por un chico alto, delgado y pelirrojo con ojos color verde, su nombre era Jeremías; otro era Carlos que era un genio en los bichos e insectos, el era casi de la estatura de Wybie, usaba anteojos, sus ojos eran negros y el era un poco rechoncho lo cual lo hacía lucir con un aspecto un poco tierno y su cabello era de color negro; la única integrante mujer del grupo era Dánica una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos color azul cristalino, un cabello rubio sedoso y un cuerpo tan perfecto que todas las chicas lo envidiaban, ella era una genio en Historia, en Física y en Biología además de ser hermosa y muy dulce.

-Hola chicos les quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga Coraline-Comento Wybie mientras se acercaba.

-Hola mi nombre es Jeremías, ella es mi amiga Dánica (Saluda con su mano) y el mi amigo Carlos-.

-Hola encantada de conocerlos- Dijo Coraline saludando a los chicos.

Para abrir un tema de conversación Dánica dijo:

-Y cuéntanos Wybie, como se conocieron tú y Coraline-.

-Bueno-Dijo Wybie- Ella se está hospedando en el Palacio Rosa así que nos conocimos cuando yo andaba recorriendo el lugar con mi motocicleta y ella se encontraba buscando el pozo que se encuentra en las afuera del Palacio Rosa-.

-¡Entonces tú te estás hospedando en los aterradores departamentos del Palacio Rosa!-Dijo Carlos muy sorprendido.

-Si-Dijo Coraline sin entender el porqué de su sorpresa.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta ella era el centro de admiración de toda la clase, por eso le pregunto a Wybie:

-¿Por qué todos me observan?-.

-Es porque todos saben lo peligroso que es el Palacio Rosa y están sorprendidos que tú te estás hospedando allí porque como sabes, mi abuela no permite niños en el Palacio Rosa-.

Pero antes de que Coraline pudiera responder a eso toca la campana, entra la profesora y todos toman sus asientos, pero Coraline sigue siendo el tema de conversación y el centro de la atención.

-Buenos Días alumnos, yo seré su maestra este año, mi nombre es Amelia, pero me pueden llamar Mía, bueno si no mal recuerdo, tenemos una nueva alumna, pasa al frente y háblanos un poco de ti, (La maestra ojea su planilla hasta encontrar el nombre de la nueva alumna) Coraline, bonito nombre, nunca lo había escuchado, bueno pasa por favor-.

Coraline se levanta y se dirige hacia el frente sintiendo como todos los alumnos la persiguen con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Coraline Jones, tengo once años, vengo de Michigan y vivo en el Palacio Rosa…-

-Bueno-Dijo la maestra - Puedes sentarte, espero que todos hagan sentir a Coraline como si este fuese su hogar, bueno comencemos la clase, abran sus libros en las páginas 7 y 8-.

-(Susurrando) Oye estuviste muy bien Coraline, no te preocupes, si no haces nuevos amigos aun sabes que nos tienes a nosotros aquí a tu lado-.

-Wybie tiene razón Coraline sabes que nos tenes aquí para ti, a nosotros que seremos tus amigos sin importar que- Dijo Dánica que se encontraba sentada del lado izquierdo de Coraline- así que si te sientes aislada ven con nosotros ¿sí?-.

-Sí, gracias chicos se los agradezco mucho-Dijo Coraline muy aliviada y feliz por saber que ya había logrado hacer nuevos amigos.

La clase continúa hasta que toca la campana.

-Bueno chicos mañana vamos a escribir un resumen de cómo fueron sus vacaciones, así que nos veremos mañana-.

Todos los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos y comienzan a guardar sus cosas.

-Oye Coraline, nos preguntábamos si nosotros los podríamos a acompañar a ti y Wybie hasta su casa, ¿les parecería bien?-Dijo Dánica con una sonrisa.

-Claro no hay problema ¿o si Wybie?-Dijo Coraline dirigiéndose a Wybie.

-Claro que no hay problema, que vengan si quieren, total siempre estaban ilusionados con poder ir al Palacio Rosa, y hoy van a poder cumplir su sueño-.

-Bueno está decidido vamos a ir a conocer el Palacio Rosa junto con Coraline y Wybie-Dijo Jeremías.

-Ja ja, claro, vamos-Dijo Coraline muy feliz

Los chicos tomaron sus posesiones y se marcharon en dirección al Palacio Rosa.

Cuando llegaron al Palacio Rosa le preguntaron a Coraline:

-Coraline ¿podemos pasar para ver el Palacio Rosa por dentro?-.

-Claro pasen-Dijo Coraline abriéndoles la puerta a sus compañeros.

-¡Mama ya llegue y traje amigos a casa!-

-¿En serio? A que sorpresa, sean bienvenidos- Dice la mama de Coraline mientras esta al teléfono con el papa de Coraline-(hablando al teléfono) Bueno, querido ¿puedes venir?, Coraline trajo amigos, aja, si dentro de veinte minutos, ok (cuelga), bueno mientras el papá de Coraline viene ¿quieren comer o tomar algo?-

-No Gracias-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan ¿quieren ir a esperar a mi papa al jardín?-

-Sí, yo quiero seguir investigando-Dijo Dánica

-Bueno, mama iremos a esperar a papa al jardín-

-Bueno cuando llegue lo enviare allí-

**_Bueno, ¿como les pareció mi historia?, por favor díganmelo así la continuo o corrijo los errores. _**


	2. Consejo de amistad,recuerdo doloroso

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, y la verdad que me salió un poco dramático el cap y un poco curiosa Dánica pero bueno que más da, espero les guste!

Un consejo de amistad y un recuerdo doloroso

Mientras Coraline y sus amigos caminaban por el jardín, ella y Wybie comenzaron a hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el Palacio Rosa:

-Poco tiempo después de que llegue aquí me encontré con la puerta secreta que unía a la casa y al mundo paralelo que era gobernado por la otra madre, que veía el sufrimiento de los niños a través de una muñeca que ella fabricaba-.

-Sí, recuerdo haberla encontrado y habértela dado porque se parecía mucho a ti, perdón por eso-Dijo Wybie sintiéndose culpable y entristecido.

-No fue culpa tuya, bueno en donde me quede, a si, robaba niños que sufrían y les daba todo lo que querían pero para poder quedarse debían, dejarse coser botones en los ojos, yo lo creí horrible y loco así que no acepte y por miedo huí pero ella me encerró del otro lado de un espejo junto con las almas de los demás niños que había secuestrado, y les había robado los ojos, y si no fuera poco se trago la única llave con la cual se podía abrir la puerta entre los dos mundos, gracias a la ayuda de los fantasmas y de una invención que era el otro Wybie, logre escapar. Pero lo que vendría con eso fue terrible, ella secuestró a mis padres, los encerró dentro de una esfera de nieve y se los llevo al otro lado de la puerta sin que yo lo supiera. Cuando regrese por ellos junto a un gato que había conocido gracias a Wybie rete a la otra madre a un juego en el cual buscaría los ojos de los fantasmas y a mis padres para poder ganar mi libertad. Y lo logre, gane, y logre escapar con la llave y con mis padres, junto con los ojos de los niños, pero una mano hecha de agujas logro escapar de la puerta y me persiguió para poder robarme la llave, pero con la ayuda de Wybie la rompimos con una piedra, la envolvimos en una manta, la atamos con el hilo que tenia la llave y lo tiramos al pozo para que no pudiera escapar. Mis padres no recuerdan nada pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que Wybie y yo terminamos con esto-.

-Wow, eso es increíble, parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción y con que ese es el peligro que en realidad acechaba el Palacio Rosa. -Decía Dánica completamente iluminada por la felicidad, mientras que Carlos y Jeremías se encontraban temblando del terror que les invadía todo su interior e inundaba su cabeza con ideas terroríficas.

-Créeme, lo mas terrorífico fue ver que una mano metálica arrastraba a Coraline hacia el pozo, me sentí muy culpable por haberla creído una lunática, me alegro que todo saliera bien-Dijo Wybie con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Sí, fue gracias a ti y al otro Wybie que logre escapar…- Coraline sentía que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente al pensar en el otro Wybie, pero recordó lo que le había sucedido y sintió como algo le estrujaba fuertemente el corazón y en su garganta se formaba un nudo.

Aunque Coraline no lo sabía ella se encontraba perdidamente enamorada del otro Wybie y muy dolida porque muy en el fondo ella se creía culpable de lo que le sucedió a él, pero la persona que si noto ese raro comportamiento fue Dánica, lo único que pensó fue que estaba enamorada del otro Wybie pero no se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que para ella resultaba recordarlo.

-Y… dinos Coraline, ¿cómo era el otro Wybie?-Pregunto Dánica pensando que eso haría sentir mejor a Coraline pero no fue lo que ella pensaba que sucedería.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar tal pregunta de Dánica, pero la más sorprendida fue Coraline que se había quedado muda y sintió como ligeramente dos gotas cálidas de lágrima recorrían perdidas por sus mejillas pecosas y su única respuesta fue quedar mirando el suelo dejando caer las lágrimas de su rostro hacia el fértil suelo de su hermoso jardín de tulipanes. Dánica sorprendida comprendió de inmediato los sentimientos que tenia Coraline hacia el otro Wybie, apenada y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad pensó que no debió hacer tal pregunta y dijo:

-Lamento haber hecho tal pregunta aun sabiendo lo que le sucedió, no lo volveré a hacer-Abrazo fuerte a Coraline y comenzó a consolarla pasando cálidamente su mano por el cabello azulado de Coraline escuchando como sollozaba.

Los chicos solo podían observar como Coraline rompía en llanto, pero el que más sufrió fue Wybie que desde el momento en que vio a Coraline por primera vez quedo completamente cautivado y enamorado; pero al ver esa reacción de parte de Coraline por el otro Wybie sintió como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos.

Cuando logro por fin calmarse, Coraline pudo ver que Wybie se encontraba observándola con una tristeza en sus ojos que parecían romper en llanto… pero antes de que le preguntara el porqué de su dolor llego su papá.

-Hola chicos, espero que no hayan esperado demasiado, díganme ¿quieren ir hacia la casa a tomar la merienda y seguir hablando?-Hablo mientras se giraba para hablar con Coraline-¡Coraline! tus ojos están rojos, ¿estuviste llorando?, ¿qué paso?, ¿ocurrió algo?-.

-No papá, todo está bien, solo estoy un poco cansada… chicos vayamos a mi casa y después les mostrare el pozo en el cual conocí a Wybie ¿Si?-.

-Claro- Dijeron Dánica, Jeremías y Carlos, pero Wybie opto por volver a su casa porque su abuela se encontraba sola y el temía que le pudiera ocurrir algo.

Luego de la merienda Jeremías y Carlos recibieron la llamada de sus padres y se tuvieron que marchar. Dánica quiso quedarse a dormir, y luego de una rápida llamada a su mama, y de la aprobación de la madre de Coraline, ella se encontraba lista para tener una pi llamada junto con su nueva amiga, en la cual estaba planeando descubrir todo, junto con detalles que fue lo que sucedió realmente con el otro Wybie ya que ella se interesaba mucho en sus amigos, y quería ayudar a Coraline a olvidar la pérdida del otro Wybie y a ver si a Coraline le interesaba el verdadero Wybie ya que ella sabía muy bien lo que Wybie sentía por Coraline ya que él fue el que la llamo para contarle lo que sentía por Coraline y para preguntarle cómo debía actuar y para pedirle consejos.

En la habitación de Coraline:

-Y dime Dánica, hace cuanto tiempo que conoces a Wybie-.

-Bueno lo conozco desde el primer grado, es una persona muy sincera que es muy tímido para decir lo que piensa y lo que siente-.

-Vaya yo no sabía esa parte de él, yo solo conozco la parte molesta y valiente -.

-Bueno, esa es la parte que más se hace notar, pero el punto que quiero discutir contigo es lo que sientes por el otro Wybie-.

-Bueno yo… yo… no estoy segura de lo que siento por él, pero si lo extraño demasiado-Coraline comienza a llorar y cae en los brazos de Dánica la cual lo único que logra es abrazarla para intentar consolarla-no sé qué es lo que siento, ni tampoco lo que debo sentir, y no sé si debí sentirlo antes y hacer que viniera conmigo, no sé si debí dejar que esa bruja lo matara, no lo sé…-.

-Lo que sientes es culpa y dolor, pero también estas… enamorada del otro Wybie-Dice Dánica mirando el suelo.

-(Aun llorando)Estoy enamorada del otro Wybie, con razón, debí haberlo sabido, si lo hubiera sentido en el momento en el cual estaba frente a él y tenía la puerta abierta, lo debí haber traído aquí para que la bruja no lograra matarlo, si lo hubiera hecho el se hubiera salvado-.

-Coraline, tu pudiste, pero debió haber una razón para que el no pudiera venir a este mundo, ¿puedes recordar él porque?-.

-Creo que sí, era porque él no podía hablar y por el hecho de que si ponía un dedo en este mundo se desintegraría-.

-Ves, de una u otra forma iba a terminar muerto, así que deja de culparte y piensa un poco en los sentimientos que pueden tener otros por ti, como por ejemplo el verdadero Wybie está enamorado profundamente de ti, por eso cuando vio que te rompiste en llanto lo único que quiso hacer fue correr hacia su casa y seguramente golpear todo lo que viera a su paso rompiéndose en llanto el también-Dijo Dánica sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo rápidamente la boca y pensó: 'Si Wybie se entera de lo que le acabo de decir a Coraline seguro y me mata, que bocona que soy'.

Coraline se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, no lo podía creer, el verdadero y charlatán Wybie estaba enamorado de ella.

-Pero tu ¿cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto Coraline atónita limpiándose las lagrimas.

Y Dánica sin más posibilidades que decirle simplemente toda la verdad a su amiga reflexiono y decidió dar a conocer todo sobre lo que su amigo sentía haber si a si él podría tener una oportunidad con la pequeña peli azul distraída que se encontraba a su lado.

-Pues además de tener mis habilidades de mujer, soy la única chica aparte de ti que Wybie conoce así que me pidió consejos de cómo actuar frente a ti, yo le dije que actuara normal y como es en realidad, pero creo que se lo tomo demasiado enserio…, pero por favor no le vayas a decir que yo te lo dije, ni a él ni a nadie porque estoy segura de que me odiara y desconfiara de mi por la eternidad-.

-(Con una sonrisa en su rostro) Soy una tumba, no le diré a nadie-.

-Bueno, gracias, mañana vamos a volver a venir a tu casa y estoy segura que todos queremos que Wybie y tu nos mostraran el pozo en el cual se conocieron-Dijo Dánica dándole un pequeño e insignificante codazo a su amiga-y otro consejo, actúa normal con Wybie, porque aunque parezca un tonto no lo es-.

-Okey, ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches Coraline-.


	3. Pesadillas

_**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, gracias a excentricaluli y a lenaalexandra por sus reviews y se me olvido colocar esto en los anteriores capitulos:**_

_** Disclaimer: Coraline y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Neil Gaiman y del estudio de animación Laika  
**_

Pesadillas

Son las seis de la mañana, Coraline y Dánica ya se encontraban desayunando.

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche Dánica?-.

-Pues, bastante bien, pero parece que vos no dormiste de la misma manera, porque te la pasaste la mayoría de la noche gritando entre sueños, ¿puedes decirme la razón?-

-Pues estaba teniendo pesadillas recordando como perdí al otro Wybie y que la otra madre me decía que encontró una manera para poder escapar, que alcanzo su meta y logro que su mano saliera del pozo…pero no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada-.

-Pero le habías dicho a Wybie que ya no tenías pesadillas-.

-Sí pero hace mucho que no tengo pesadillas esta vez fue la primera en un mes y medio que sueño con la otra madre y con la pérdida del otro Wybie, pero ya se me pasaran cuando lo olvide-.

-¿Piensas que lo podrás olvidar?-.

-Sí, creo que podre olvidar a la otra madre, al otro padre, al otro señor B, a las otras señoras Spink y Forcible, y creo que podre olvidar lo que le paso al otro Wybie, por lo menos eso espero-.

-Cuando se trata de amor, siempre se tarda más en olvidar, créeme lo sé-.

-Tienes razón, me cuesta más olvidar al otro Wybie, y lo que le sucedió por protegerme, pero a la otra madre seguro la olvidare (Sonido del timbre), debe de ser Wybie, vámonos-.

-Okey, pero recuerda, actúa normal ¿sí?-.

-Sí lo hare-

Coraline y Dánica se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal en la cual se encontraba Wybie, pero el lucia un aire muy triste y aislado a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa que parecía costarle mucho…

-Pero Wybie, que te paso, pareces pescado asado, ¿dormiste bien?-Dijo Dánica bastante preocupada.

-No, tuve pesadillas-.

-¿Y qué soñaste?-Pregunto Coraline preocupada, ya que nunca había visto a Wybie tan deprimido y triste.

-Bueno, soñé con que no podía salvarte de la mano de la otra madre y que ella te secuestraba y te llevaba lejos de todas las personas que te quieren, e incluso soñé que veía con mis propios ojos cómo te cosía los botones a los ojos… fue horrible, me desperté gritando-.

-Que horrible… ¡Espera! Entonces ¿viste el aspecto de la otra madre?-Pregunto Dánica con un notable rostro de intriga y de curiosidad.

-Si la otra madre era delgada, tenía joroba, una cara que carecía de piel, estaba hecha completamente de agujas de coser y tenia botones en sus ojos-.

-Oh por Dios, ese es el verdadero aspecto de la otra madre, pero como lo puedes saber si nunca la has visto-Ahora Coraline se estremecía del terror y cada vez se tornaba mas pálida hasta que se desmayo. Se despertó diez minutos después, y lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de Wybie que la miraba con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien nos diste un susto de muerte Coraline-Dijo Wybie dejando caer las lagrimas de sus ojos sobre las pecosas mejillas de Coraline que ahora se encontraban humedecidas por aquellas lagrimas.

-Nos asustaste mucho Coraline, ¿estás segura de querer ir a la escuela?-Dijo Dánica-¿Y tus padres donde están?, los busque en toda la casa pero no los encontré-.

-Hoy se fueron temprano a trabajar-Dijo Coraline levantándose lentamente con ayuda de Wybie que se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa-y no se preocupen, solo fue el susto, ya estoy bien, solo necesito algo dulce y partiremos hacia la escuela-.

Coraline se dirigió hacia su refrigerador, recogió el envase de jugo de naranja, se lo sirvió en un vaso y lo volvió a guardar en el refrigerador. Luego tomo el vaso y de un solo trago se tomo todo el jugo de naranja que se encontraba en su vaso dejándolo vacio, dejo el vaso en el fregadero y todos juntos partieron hacia la escuela. Todo se encontraba muy silencioso hasta que Dánica dijo:

-Nos diste un buen susto, en especial a Wybie que se encontraba nervioso sin saber qué hacer, ja -.

-¡Dánica!-Grito Wybie con la cara tan colorada como un tomate.

Coraline miraba a Wybie pensando en que la quería tanto que lloro y se preocupo por el simple hecho de que se había desmayado y cuando se lo recordaban se ponía más rojo que un tomate. Coraline pensaba que eso merecía una recompensa y lo único que pensó para recompensarlo fue en darle un beso en la mejilla, así que se acerco lentamente a Wybie y le otorgo un tierno beso en su mejilla que ahora lucia un color carmesí…

-Co…Co…Coraline, ¿porque fue eso?-Pregunto Wybie sorprendido y con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente.

-Es en forma de agradecimiento por salvarme y por preocuparte tanto por mi-Dijo Coraline con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Ja, por fin tu preocupación tuvo recompensa-Dijo Dánica en un tono burlón- ¿Estas feliz Tomatito Wybie?-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Wybie sonriendo y saliéndole a correr a su amiga por toda la cuadra.

-Te he dicho tomatito Wybie-Le respondió Dánica corriendo delante de Wybie.

Coraline se encontraba feliz de ver que esos inseparables amigos jugueteaban tan felizmente, en eso mira su reloj de mano que le había dado su papa en su cumpleaños y se dio cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para que su clase comenzara.

-¡Chicos faltan diez minutos para que comiencen las clases, hay que correr!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Contestaron Wybie y Dánica al mismo tiempo.

Los tres amigos salieron a correr a más no poder y por suerte faltaban tres minutos para que comenzara su clase cuando llegaron.

-Ha, por fin llegamos-Dijo Wybie.

-Hola chicos, les queremos preguntar, ¿ustedes tuvieron pesadillas sobre la historia que nos conto Coraline y Wybie ayer?-Pregunto Jeremías

-Pues yo no-Dijo Dánica-Pero Wybie y Coraline si tuvieron pesadillas-.

-¿Por qué lo preguntan chicos?-Pregunto Coraline

-Es que Carlos y yo si tuvimos pesadillas, soñamos con una mujer de joroba, delgada, hecha de agujas y con ojos de botones que nos guiaba hacia el otro lado de la pequeña puerta de la casa de Coraline-.

Al escuchar esto Coraline se volvió a poner pálida y quedó completamente en shock.

-Qué raro, ¿porque será que yo no tuve pesadillas? Que misterio, ¿es acaso que soy inmune a esos sueños?-Se preguntaba Dánica en eso el timbre tocó. Pero Coraline de un momento a otro de desmaya y cae al piso. Lo único que ella logra es escuchar la voz de Wybie gritando su nombre.

Son las diez de la mañana y Coraline se despierta en la enfermaría de la escuela con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la única persona cuidando de ella es Wybie, que sostiene sus manos y mira hacia el piso.

-Wybie, ¿qué hora es?-Pregunta Coraline un poco desorientada.

De un momento a otro Wybie levanta la cabeza y mira a Coraline con unos ojos completamente rojos, pareciera que hubiera estado llorando durante un largo rato. Se levanta rápido de su silla y estruja a Coraline entre sus brazos en un apasionado abrazo con una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio; Coraline sorprendida, lo abrasa un poco desorientada.

-Nos preocupaste a todos, repentinamente te desmayaste y… y… estoy tan feliz de que ya te encuentres bien-Le dice Wybie a Coraline aun estrujándola entra sus brazos.

-Wybie… perdona que te haga sufrir tanto-.

-Eso te hace ser quien eres-

Dánica, Jeremías y Carlos abren la puerta de la enfermería, Wybie y Coraline se separan de inmediato y se miran avergonzados.

-Y Coraline ¿ya te sientes mejor?-Pregunto Dánica

-Sí, solo me desmaye por el shock que tuve al recordar a la otra madre…-.

-Dime, ¿sufriste demasiado cuando secuestraron a tus padres?-Pregunta Carlos.

Todos se sorprendieron porque fue la primera pregunta o comentario que hace Carlos hacia Coraline. Pero a pesar del shock y de la sorpresa Coraline está dispuesta a contar que fue lo que sintió cuando se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando secuestraron a sus padres.

-Yo había logrado escapar de las garras de la otra madre, y cruzar la puerta gracias a la ayuda del otro Wybie, al cruzar por el túnel y llegar a mi verdadera casa me encontré completamente sola, busque a mis padres por toda la casa y no los logre encontrar por ningún lado, en eso Wybie toco la puerta y pregunto si yo tenía la muñeca que él me había dado ya que su abuela la quería de vuelta, con mucho gusto accedí a entregársela de nuevo, pero no la encontré, cuando le conté lo de la puerta y le dije que no la volvería a abrir en mi vida y de decirle que es lo que la otra madre les hacía a los niños él me creyó lunática y yo lo hice salir de mi casa, en eso vi el auto de mi mamá y dentro se encontraba su celular, así que llame a papá y me dio el correo de voz, en eso supe que algo les debió de haber sucedido, esa noche logre dormir, hasta que el gato de Wybie me despertó y me guio hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el final del pasillo principal de mi casa, se veía en el reflejo del espejo a mis padres dentro de algo en lo cual se estaban congelando y me pidieron ayuda, allí fue que descubrí que la otra madre los había secuestrado entonces decidí volver por ellos-.

-¿Y qué sucedió después?- Preguntaron todos juntos

-Ya se los conté-Dijo Coraline sin ganas de seguir contando.

-Cierto… y bueno, a mi ahora sí que me da miedo-Dijo Dánica que hasta ese momento no había sentido miedo alguno por aquella criatura sino que lo que había sentido había sido curiosidad.

-Sí, ahora cuando salgamos de la escuela les mostraremos el pozo en el cual arrojamos la mano, la llave, la manta y en el cual, Wybie y yo nos conocimos-.

A la salida del colegio:

-Bueno, vamos a ver en donde comenzó y termino todo-Dijo Jeremías con una actitud muy positiva.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron todos juntos a excepción de Coraline y Wybie que al recordar todo aun se les erizaba la piel.

Todos salieron del colegio en dirección hacia el pozo abandonado, pero cuando llegaron encontraron el pozo destapado y un pedazo de la manta tirada al lado del pozo. Al ver esto todos tuvieron el pensamiento de que algo había ocurrido y casi por instinto salieron a correr en dirección al Palacio Rosa completamente preocupados y lo que encontraron allí fue más terrorífico de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, allí se encontraban la abuela de Wybie, los padres de Coraline, los padres de Dánica, los de Carlos y los de Jeremías junto con la señorita Spink, la señorita Forcible, el señor B y el gato de Wybie inconscientes en el piso a los pies de la otra madre que sonreía maliciosamente con la llave en forma de botón en su mano…


	4. Una crisis y una noche de amigos

Una crisis y una noche de amigos

-Vaya vaya, parece que tú has hecho nuevos amigos mientras yo me encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, pero que lastima que no vas a tener la ayuda de tus seres más queridos esta vez-Dijo la otra madre en forma burlona.

-Mamá, papá-Gritaron Carlos, Jeremías y Dánica.

-Abuela-Susurro Wybie con unas finas gotas de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Coraline se encontraba en estado de shock empezando a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, y también se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se encontraban aterrados, en especial Dánica y Wybie.

-¿Como lograste escapar?-Pregunto Coraline muy preocupada.

-Luego de que me cerraste la puerta y tiraste la llave y mi hermosa mano a ese profundo pozo, pues mi mano nunca dejo de intentar salir, hasta que lo logro y me saco de esa pequeña puerta-.

-¿Y qué quieres aquí?-Pregunto Dánica sin siquiera pensarlo antes.

-Bueno pensé en vengarme de las personas que me encerraron del otro lado de la puerta-Dijo mirando a Coraline y a Wybie-Y me llevare todo lo que más quieren y si quieren que eso no suceda deberán ir a buscarlos del otro lado-.

Y luego se eso la otra madre chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de insectos gigantes que se llevaron a todos los que se encontraban inconscientes hasta el otro lado de la puerta y tras de ellos la otra madre entro en la puerta y la cerró.

Luego del susto todos los aun presentes en la casa cayeron de rodillas y sintieron como un fuerte dolor de cabeza los invadió durante un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de ser eso?-Pregunto Jeremías aun con resaca.

-No lo sé-Dijo Dánica-Pero lo más importante es que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir-Dijo mirando a una muy pálida Coraline que no podía parar de llorar- Coraline no llores, ya verás que encontraremos una forma de poder salvar a tus padres a los míos, a los de los chicos, a la abuela de Wybie y a los residentes del Palacio Rosa-.

-Es que todo es culpa mía, si no me hubieran conocido esto nunca les habría sucedido a ustedes, yo pensé que todo ya había terminado, que podríamos vivir felices y que esa bruja ya no se metería en mi vida, ni arruinaría la de ninguna persona otra vez, pero miren lo que sucedió, por ser mis amigos ella secuestro a sus padres también, y a la abuela de Wybie, soy de lo peor, tal vez nunca debí haberlos conocido, así no tendrían que estar involucrados en este enredo -.

-Pero que dices, ella es la persona que a secuestrado a nuestras familias y créeme que los recuperaremos- Dijo Carlos mientras que Jeremías movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Pero chicos…-Pero antes de que Coraline pudiera decir algo más Dánica le coloco su dedo índice frente a los labios de Coraline.

-No tienes de que preocuparte nosotros no podríamos jamás abandonar a un amigo o amiga, porque los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas-Dijo una muy sonriente Dánica.

Coraline miro a su alrededor y vio como todos movían las cabeza en forma afirmativa y sonreían.

-Gracias- Dijo Coraline sonriendo

-Ellos tienen razón, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo y si ella busca pelea, pues nosotros le daremos pelea, ya verá que no somos presa fácil-Dijo Wybie con un tono muy recto, pero se podía ver en sus ojos la furia y la preocupación entremezclada que mostraba su corazón, por el hecho de que su abuela era lo único y lo más importante que tenía desde el fallecimiento de sus padres en un accidente, o eso fue lo que pudo ver Coraline y lo que relaciono con lo que Wybie le conto que significaba su abuela para él desde aquel fatídico día en el que el huérfano Wybie fue aceptado únicamente por aquella mujer que aun lo quería como un hijo a comparación de todos sus otros familiares.

-Si Wybie y Carlos tienen razón, si pelea quiere se la daremos-Dijo Dánica decidida a recuperar a sus padres y ayudar a Coraline.

-Si…-Dijo Coraline mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, que luego se desvaneció.

-Pero todo lo de hoy me ha preocupado mucho y mi cabeza ya no da para más-Dijo una Dánica a la que se le notaba en el rostro el cansancio de aquel día.

-Pues creo que deberíamos dormir y esperar hasta mañana en la tarde después de la escuela para poder tener el tiempo suficiente para planificar que haremos del otro lado de la puerta-Dijo Wybie.

-Sí, creo que dormiremos aquí en mi casa esta noche y mañana iremos a la escuela y planificaremos lo que haremos…-Dijo Coraline.

-Sí, Coraline y Wybie tiene razón debemos descansar bien y mañana le pediremos a la maestra Amelia que nos ayude con el plan de ataque-Dijo Dánica.

-¿Nos creerá?-Preguntaron Carlos y Jeremías al mismo tiempo.

-Si la señorita Amelia es muy buena y le encantan las cosas paranormales, yo la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y ella investigo en persona el Palacio Rosa así que si le contamos ella nos creerá e incluso nos puede ayudar-Dijo muy sonriente Dánica.

-Pues si estas tan segura no habrá problema-Dijo Jeremías un poco inseguro pero confiado de la palabra que daba su amiga (de la cual ha estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo).

-Pues es mejor que vayamos todos a las casas de los demás, buscaremos ropa para que se puedan bañar y que se puedan poner cuando enfrentemos a la otra madre, porque no la podemos combatirla con la ropa del colegio ¿o sí?-Dijo Coraline dando una risita tímida.

-Coraline tiene razón vámonos-Dijo Dánica.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron todos juntos.

A la primera casa a la que asistieron fue a la de Wybie que se encontraba solo un poco más lejos de allí, la segunda fue a la de Dánica, la tercera a la de Carlos y la cuarta a la de Jeremías, pero antes de regresar a las casa de Coraline, ella decidió comprar algo de comida para cocinar ya que no tendrían que comer si no la compraban porque ella no tenia comida suficiente para cinco personas. Luego de su compra se fueron hacia la casa de Coraline, los chicos sacaron unas mesas de té afuera en el jardín, colocaron sobre las mesas manteles, cubiertos, vasos y platos mientras que las chicas cocinaban, ya que Coraline no quería que los chicos quemaran la cocina si se les ocurría cocinar...

Diez minutos después:

La cena ya estaba lista y las mesas también, a pesar del terror que tenían los chicos por sus padres, ellos sentían que ellos estaban a salvo y no iban a poder hacer nada hasta la tarde del próximo día así que se tranquilizaron y disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena mientras conversaban de su niñez, ya que ninguno tenía conocimiento de las vidas de cuando eran niños de los demás:

-¿Y cómo eras de niño Jeremías?-Pregunto Dánica.

-Bueno, yo jugaba mucho con los niños de mi vecindad hasta que nos mudamos aquí y deje todo lo que amaba; tuve que comenzar la escuela, y el primer día ya te conocí a ti Dánica, tú fuiste mi primera amiga, luego ella me presento a Wybie y nos hicimos amigos casi instantáneamente, para ese entonces ya tenía a dos amigos cuando conocí a Carlos en la exposición de insectos cuando fuimos al museo en segundo grado, y él era muy simpático a pesar de que era muy tímido, así que paso un buen tiempo antes de que se lo presentara a Dánica y a Wybie, pero sobre todas las cosas fuimos amigos inseparables desde entonces, sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada-Dijo Jeremías sonriendo-¿Y tú?

-Bueno, yo no tenía muchas amigas en donde vivía, todas las personas me creían extraña y diferente por el hecho de que yo era la única chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, porque todas las chicas tenían el cabello color negro o castaño y los ojos verdes, negros o marrones, por eso todas las chicas me detestaban, así que cuando tuvimos que mudarnos aquí por el trabajo de papá yo no me arrepentí de dejar ese horrible lugar en el cual era discriminada por el hecho de ser diferente. El primer día en que estuve aquí conocí a Wybie cuando el andaba con su motocicleta enfrente a mi casa y de un momento a otro su motocicleta choca contra una gran roca y el cae hacia el pasto de mi jardín, yo corrí en su socorro porque se había lastimado las rodillas y mientras se las curaba el me pregunto si yo quería ser su amiga y yo acepte, tiempo después nosotros pasábamos todo el día jugando juntos pero cuando comencé la escuela él se había enfermado y no podía asistir al primer día de escuela así que yo estaba muy nerviosa pero al ver a Jeremías que se encontraba solo en un rincón pensé en ir a saludarlo y me pareció muy buena persona así que le pregunte si quería ser mi amigo y el pareció encantado con aquella proposición y acepto, cuando Wybie pudo asistir a la escuela yo le presente a mi nuevo amigo Jeremías y se hicieron amigos de inmediato. Cuando asistimos al museo en segundo grado yo pude ver que Jeremías hablaba con Carlos, y lo único que pensé es que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en el grupo aunque tardo más de lo planeado porque Jeremías nos presento a Carlos una semana después de que se conocieron, pero no me importo y me hice la que no tenía ni idea de que se conocían. Sobre todo mi vida fue normal y tuve los mejores amigos del mundo que me ayudaron mucho durante todo este tiempo, como Jeremías no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido chicos, incluyéndote a ti Coraline-Dijo Dánica-Bueno quedan tres personas más, haber que siga… Carlos-.

-Mi vida, bueno siempre fui un chico solitario, me gustaba diseccionar bichos, insectos, reptiles y anfibios para ver qué es lo que contenían dentro, por eso era el rarito de mi vecindad pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, luego tuve que venir aquí por el trabajo de mis padres, entre en la escuela en segundo grado y un día nosotros teníamos que asistir al museo y me quede muy prendado en la sección de insectos en la cual estaban dando una conferencia y me senté con Jeremías, mientras escuchaba atentamente al hombre que hablaba mientras que veía como todos los chicos se quedaban dormidos a excepción de Jeremías así que luego hablamos de cómo nos había ido en las clases y en las tareas, allí nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo grado y decidimos ser amigos, pero le dije que tenía miedo de no agradarles a sus amigos así que le pedí que esperáramos antes de hacernos amigos todos, pero luego de una semana decidí presentarme y desde ese día he tenido los mejores amigos del mundo-Dijo Carlos sonriendo-Bueno yo creo que escojo a Wybie para que cuente la historia de su vida-.

-Pues mi historia comienza cuando tenía cinco años perdí a mis padres en un accidente de automóviles y por desgracia yo fui el único que sobrevivió así que todos mis parientes deseaban que yo hubiera fallecido y que mis padres se hubieran salvado, claro yo era un niño malcriado el cual solo le causaba problemas a mis padres, era normal que pensaran eso, pero hubo una persona que si quiso cuidar de mi, y esa persona fue mi abuela. Luego de eso un día estaba paseando en mi motocicleta hasta que me tope con una gran roca y caí en el jardín de una casa, intente levantarme pero me di cuenta de que me había lastimado las rodillas, pero por suerte Dánica acudió a mi ayuda y me curo las heridas, desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, pero cuando debía comenzar la escuela me enferme y no pude asistir dejando a Dánica sola, pero cuando logre asistir ella me presento a Jeremías y me hice amigo de él y pensé que aunque sea no había dejado a Dánica sola sino que ella había podido hacer un nuevo amigo y yo también tenía un nuevo amigo. Luego en segundo grado Jeremías nos presento a Carlos su nuevo amigo y desde entonces fuimos amigos. Luego conocí a Coraline cuando daba un paseo cerca del pozo, luego de eso, de lo que ya le contamos que sucedió que la llame lunática y del enfrentamiento con la mano de la otra madre nos hicimos amigos, bueno esa es la historia de mi vida y la única que queda ahora es Coraline-Dijo mirando a Coraline que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Yo comencé la escuela y allí conocí a mis dos amigos, el año pasado a comienzo de mis vacaciones me mude aquí y conocí a Wybie, luego de eso encontré la puerta y lo demás ya saben que sucedió, así que no tengo mucho que contar-Dijo Coraline mirando el suelo-Pero para mí fue hermoso conocerlos muchachos-.

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda solo pídelo, porque siempre estaremos allí para ti-Dijo Jeremías.

-Gracias- Fue la única respuesta de Coraline.

_**Un poco largo el capitulo pero bueno que mas da, les dejo un link para que puedan ver como es que me imagino a Dánica en deviantart:Da rk an ge lita . de vi a nt art a rt / Co ra li ne- Da ni ca- 37 62 74 69 0 . Solo eliminen los espacios Espero les guste.**_


	5. Pedir ayuda

Pedir ayuda

Luego de la cena cada uno tomo un respectivo baño y se acostaron a dormir. Pero cuando conciliaron el sueño todos se encontraban reunidos en una habitación negra en la cual al poco tiempo se comenzó a ver los recuerdos de Coraline, eran increíbles pero cuando ven que los otros padres le dicen a Coraline que se tenía que cocer los botones en los ojos, se transformo de inmediato en terrorífico. Ese sueño transcurrió hasta que Coraline le termina de explicar a la abuela de Wybie lo que sucedió con su hermana. Luego de eso todos despertaron agitados y aterrados.

Todos miraron a Coraline y esta sin siquiera ver a nadie pregunto:-¿Todos han tenido el mismo sueño?- desviando la mirada hacia Dánica en especial por el hecho de que la última vez ella fue la única que salió ilesa de las pesadillas que parecía ser obra de la otra madre, Dánica solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a los demás que también asentían aun muy asustados.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Carlos.

-Esos fueron, si no me equivoco, mis recuerdos, creo que ella quiere que ustedes sepan con quien se están enfrentando, o creo que ella quiere que ustedes se arrepientan y se rindan-Dijo Coraline con el rostro pensativo- Creo que sería mejor que ustedes no se metan con ella, mejor solamente entrare yo.

-¡No!-Grito Wybie-Nosotros te ayudaremos no importa que pueda pasar, si tu pudiste derrotarla sola, piensa, somos cinco podremos derrotarla mucho más rápido.-

-Pero, podrían salir lastimados.-

-No importa- Dijo Dánica- ella secuestro a nuestros padre, o sea que es también nuestra responsabilidad, jamás te dejaríamos cargar con nuestros problemas, además tu también tienes que salvar a tus padres, y no podrás con todo tu sola.-

-Sí, Dánica tiene razón, ella también se metió con nosotros y ahora cree que la dejaremos así como así, está equivocada. Se metió con nosotros, y ahora nosotros lucharemos por recuperar lo que es nuestro.- Dijo muy determinado Jeremías.

-Chicos, ustedes son en verdad valientes, los quiero mucho.-Dijo muy agradecida y con una gran sonrisa Coraline.

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso son los amigos.- Concluyo Dánica.

Luego de eso los chicos intentaron dormir, pero por lastima no lo lograron, porque un extraño miedo el cual no entendían no lo permitía.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol salía por el horizonte los cuatro chicos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares, ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño, pero sus cuerpos había descansado así que no se encontraban cansados, ni nada por el estilo, en especial estaban más animados que de costumbre pero se dieron cuenta de que Coraline no se encontraba en su cama, pero encontraron una nota en la cual decía que todos se dieran un baño y luego bajaran a desayunar, los chicos tras leer esto hicieron una fila detrás de la puerta del baño para poder darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa de dormir por la del colegio. Una vez que todos se habían bañado y cambiado, bajaron hacia el comedor y se dieron cuenta de que un gran desayuno se encontraba sobre las mesas de té.

-Coraline, ¿lo hiciste tu misma?- Pregunto atónita Dánica

-Si pensé que ya que ninguno había podido dormir, necesitarían un gran desayuno para comenzar el día.-

-Guau, se ve delicioso Coraline-Dijo Carlos devorando todo el desayuno solo con sus ojos.

-Sí Coraline, Carlos tiene razón, tiene una muy buena pinta.-Dijo muy feliz Jeremías.

-Muchas Gracias por levantarte tan temprano y prepararnos un tan delicioso desayuno solo por nosotros-Dijo Wybie mirando a Coraline con una mirada que irradiaba dulzura y felicidad.

-De nada, bueno seguramente tienen mucha hambre así que coman sin miedo.-

Todos se sentaron en las mesas y disfrutaron de un muy delicioso desayuno. Luego tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron de la casa rumbo a la escuela.

Veinte Minutos Después:

-Bien, ya llegamos a la escuela, será mejor que busquemos a la señorita Amelia para que nos ayude.-

-Carlos tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos en encontrarla para que nos ayude con la forma de poder vencer a la otra madre.- Dijo Wybie

-Sí- Gritaron todos al unisonó

En la sala de maestros:

-Bueno mi clase va a comenzar pronto así que me retiro, no quiero llegar tarde- Dijo La señorita Amelia.

-Claro, suerte Mía-Dijo el profesor de arte

-Gracia Antonio, luego hablamos-.

La señorita Amelia salió del salón de maestro y en el transcurso de eso ve que sus cinco alumnos, Wybie, Coraline, Dánica, Carlos y Jeremías, buscaban algo o a alguien así que se acerca a preguntarles lo que buscan y se da una gran sorpresa de que al escuchar su vos los cinco alumnos se voltearon a mirarla y corrieron hacia ella.

-Señorita Mía necesitamos su ayuda, por favor-Grito Dánica antes de saltar hacia la señorita Mía.

-Claro en lo que necesiten, pero en descanso después de comer, ¿sí?

-Sí-Dijo Dánica.

La clase de los chicos había trascurrido de lo más normal, claro que para mal de ellos, no se podían concentrar en la tarea por el miedo de lo que sus padres y familiares que habían sido atrapados por la otra madre les pudiera pasar, a pesar de que Coraline les dijo que a sus padres no les había pasado nada, y sus padres cuando volvieron luego de que Coraline allá vencido a la bruja en el otro mundo y los allá rescatado, no recordaban nada, para suerte de Coraline. Por fin había llegado la hora de comer y los chicos estaban cada vez más nerviosos, aun mas Wybie que luego de comer un solo bocado, salió en carrera hacia el baño y devolvió todo lo que había ingerido.

Luego de lo que les pareció una eternidad llego el descanso que tanto deseaban.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitan?-

-Necesitamos que nos ayude con un problema que tenemos con el Palacio Rosa, señorita Mía-.

-Ya veo, díganme que sucede-

Dánica y sus amigos le explicaron todo lo que había sucedido a la maestra, ella escuchaba muy atenta y luego comenzó a demostrarse preocupada.

-Y eso es básicamente lo que sucedió señorita- Dijo Coraline.

-Con que esa es la razón de las desapariciones de los hijos de los anteriores inquilinos- Dijo la señorita- Pero que horrible, espero serles de mucha ayuda para poder rescatar a sus seres queridos.

-Sí, nosotros queríamos saber si nos podía ayudar a crear un plan de ataque, y además si usted nos podría ayudar a rescatarlos entrando al Palacio Rosa con nosotros- Dijo Jeremías.

-No hay problema, en especial será un placer, además conozco de pies a cabeza todo el Palacio Rosa, la abuela de Wybie me dejo a mí y a mi familia estar durante un verano entero, en ese tiempo investigue toda la casa, y encontré en ese lugar muchos pasadizos secretos que unen muchos lugares de la casa, así que conozco todo, tal vez lugares que nadie sepa que existen-.

-Wow señorita eso es increíble, usted es sorprendente- Dijo muy entusiasmado Carlos.

-Bueno será mejor que vayan a descansar o si no, no tendrán fuerzas para planear el ataque a esa malvada mujer-Propuso la señorita con una sonrisa.

-Sí-respondieron al unísono los presentes.

* * *

**_Bueno, quisiera decirles que espero que puedan esperar un poco de ahora en adelante porque comienza mi época de exámenes, y como yo voy recién en primer año de la secu y todo es nuevo para mi, me tengo que esforzar para estudiar, así que tal vez el próximo cap lo escriba en mis tiempos libres que ahora se encontraran mas reducidos de lo normal, pero espero poder publicarlo el fin de semana o tal vez la semana que viene. Hasta entonces nos vemos. _**


	6. El Plan de ataque

_**Disclaimer: Coraline y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Neil Gaiman y del estudio de animación Laika**_

* * *

El Plan de ataque

Luego de la escuela los cinco amigos se apresuraron hacia donde se encontraba la señorita Mía para empezar lo más rápido posible con el plan que debían realizar.

-Señorita Amelia, ¿está lista para ayudarnos en esta heroica tarea?-Pregunto Dánica con tono de burla, a pesar de todo ella siempre quería quitar el estrés y verle el lado bueno de la situación.

-¡Claro!-Contesto la profesora- Pero primero déjenme que les comente un poco la estructura del Palacio Rosa, para que conozcan los pasadizos secretos para poder escapar en caso de emergencia.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron al unisonó.

-Bueno, a ver primero necesitaremos un mapa de la estructura del Palacio Rosa para que nos podamos guiar, ¿alguien sabe donde podríamos encontrar uno?- Pregunto Mía.

-Sí, creo que mi abuela tiene uno en casa, acompáñenme iremos a buscarlo y de paso planearemos allí que plan realizar, ya que ir a la casa de Coraline no es una muy buena idea, ya que nos podrían espiar las ratas de la otra madre- Comento Wybie.

-Muy cierto Wybie, bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, pongámonos en marcha.- Dijo Amelia.

Luego de lo que serian veinticinco minutos lograron llegar a la casa de Wybie. Al entrar se podía distinguir una casa de tamaño considerable con muebles aterciopelados y muchos manteles cubriendo toda superficie que se viera, el color de las paredes, eran de un rosa muy pálido que se confundía con el blanco.

Todos se encaminaron por un largo y un poco terrorífico pasillo que se encontraba pintado de gris y adornado con muchas fotografías. Pero una llamo la atención de todos, en ella se divisaba a cuatro personas en un colorido paisaje lleno de flores y árboles, con praderas verdes y un cielo tan azul como el agua: una mujer de largo cabello castaño claro, de piel tan blanca como la leche, con ojos color miel tan brillosos que parecían desprender felicidad. Se encontraba sentada en un sillón con un pequeño niño de cabello enrulado y muy sonriente con un color de piel oscuro, que contrarrestaba con el color de la mujer en su regazo, pero que sin duda para los chicos era Wybie, y la mujer debió ser su madre. Al derecho de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel morena, con ojos color azabache oscuro, su cabello, era de un color marrón tan oscuro que fácilmente alguien podría confundirse y decir que era azabache. Sentada en otro sillón a un costado se encontraba la abuela de Wybie sonriendo muy felizmente.

-Esa era toda mi familia reunida antes de que el accidente ocurriera- Comento tristemente Wybie, lo cual saco a todos de su trance para darse cuenta de que se habían quedado contemplando la foto más de lo debido.

-Hay, perdón Wybie- Dijo Dánica con un poco de culpa por hacer recordar algo tan triste a su amigo.

-Tranquilos, no hay problema, ya que es parte de mi vida, y estoy muy orgulloso de ellos-.

-Wybie, tu madre era muy hermosa, y parece ser que era muy dulce, y tu padre parecía estar muy feliz.- Comento Coraline- Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero algo me dice que sacaste la actitud de tu madre.

-Pues tienes mucha razón Coraline, mi madre era muy hiperactiva y enérgica, igual que yo y mi padre era más un hombre tranquilo y con mucha paciencia-.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, será mejor que busquemos ese mapa o si no perderemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Amelia.

-Si, la señorita Mía tiene razón- Dijo Dánica y Carlos como aprobación movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Todos se dirigieron hacia una habitación que poseía paredes teñidas de amarillo, con muchas fotografías, una radio, muchas flores y que se encontraba llena de ventanales muy antiguos.

-¿Es la habitación de tu abuela Wybie?- Pregunto Dánica.

-En realidad, teóricamente es la habitación de mis padres, pero desde su muerte mi abuela la ocupa y en ese rincón en donde hay un aparador de vidrio es un altar que mi abuela construyo para mis padres y así los vela en todos los días, mañana y noche. La verdad es que mi abuela adoraba a mis padres, y por ello me adopto ya que según ella soy como una combinación de ambos, y además no podía dejarme solo en el mundo. Ella es muy cariñosa, igual que mis padres, por eso la quiero mucho.- Wybie sonreía con añoranza en sus ojos.

-Oh, ya veo, perdón Wybie.-

-No es problema, ya les he dicho que no me importa tanto.-

Los cinco siguieron a Wybie hasta una mesa de luz de la cual Wybie saco un mapa del Palacio Rosa.

-Aquí esta- Comento Wybie pasándole el mapa a Amelia.

-Bueno, haber déjame ver- Su mirada se poso en el papel y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-si este nos será de mucha ayuda, vayamos al comedor a revisarlo-.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor y allí, colocaron el mapa sobre una mesa mientras Amelia se colocaba a redondear ciertos lugares del recinto.

-Bueno, el primer pasadizo secreto que logre encontrar fue aquí en el cuarto del calefactor, si se lo mueve un poco detrás del empapelado se encuentra una especie de puerta que conecta directamente con la cocina, justo detrás de la heladera; aquí en tu habitación si no me equivoco Coraline hay una pasadizo detrás de la pared que conecta con todas las habitaciones. En esta habitación que si no mal me han explicado es en la cual el papa de Coraline trabaja en su catalogo, hay un pasadizo detrás del modular que hay al lado de la ventana que lo conecta con el comedor y el que se encuentra al costado derecho de la puerta conecta por un pasadizo subterráneo con la sala de estar. A la casa del señor Bobinsky se puede llegar por un pasadizo que se encuentra en la sala de estar en una de las paredes, a pesar de que no recuerdo en cual si recuerdo que en ella hay un agujero por el cual entra una llave que yo tengo en mi poder. A la casa de las señoritas Spink y Forcible se llega por un corredor subterráneo del cual podremos tener acceso en el comedor, pero lo malo es que seguramente se encuentra debajo de las baldosas pero se puede arreglar, sin embargo vamos a tener que romperlas.- La mirada de la señorita Mía se paseo por todos los chicos que se encontraban mirando el mapa de una manera bastante concentrada intentando seguramente memorizarlo igual que sus corredizos secretos- Bueno ahora que tenemos las vías de escape mas rápidas para llegar a ciertos lugares vamos a comenzar a planear que hacer, haber Coraline háblame un poco de la otra madre, porque no me han dado muchos datos de ella.

-La otra madre se muestra usualmente como una madre común y corriente, de esas que son amorosas y extremadamente dulces, las cuales haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos, y toma la apariencia de cualquier madre a la cual haya visto. Pero su verdadera forma es la de un esqueleto hecho de agujas y con patas de araña, adora los juegos pero es muy engañosa, y odia perder, tiene un muy mal carácter cuando algo suele molestarla e intenta por cualquier medio conseguir lo que quiere, no le interesan los demás y puede crear cualquier cosa que quiera, darles vida, apariencia más tierna pero sin duda alguna todas ellas son hechas con hilo y agujas, y a veces son cosas horripilantes en su verdadera forma- Comentó Coraline haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar la verdadera forma de los ratones saltarines y de su otro padre.

-Ya veo, es una excelente adversaria, sin duda alguna hay que tener cuidado con ella ya que manipula a las personas psicológicamente- La señorita Amelia se comenzaba a preocupar de lo que les pueda pasar a sus alumnos- Entonces yo lo acompañare en su tarea- Dijo decidida-No pienso permitir que esa bruja les toque un cabello a ninguno de ustedes.

-¿Está segura?, es muy arriesgado- Se oía perfectamente la preocupación en la voz de Coraline.

-Claro, pero ahora el plan- Su mirada cambio a una muy seria- Cuando entremos, ninguno de nosotros se debe separar ¿entendido?-Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza- Nos escabulliremos hacia donde este la otra madre, y si se no nos descubre, la espiaremos, así que tengan cuidado de que ninguna de sus invenciones los vea, intentaremos averiguar en donde se encuentran los familiares de todos y si está a nuestro alcance, los rescatamos sin advertir nuestra presencia, pero si no llega a ser así, nos deberemos enfrentar a la otra madre para conseguir nuestra libertad. Si alguien llega a ser capturado, llevado a un cuarto y encerrado en este, sin nuestro conocimiento intente ver si no es uno de los lugares con pasadizos y si llega a ser uno de ellos, utilícelo para salir e intentar encontrarnos, claro todo esto en completo sigilo para no ser visto o escuchado y vuelto a tomar como rehén, ¿Entendido?- Pregunto Amelia, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativos de sus alumnos- Bien, ya que mañana es sábado, y no hay escuela, atravesaremos mañana la puerta, el resto del día será mejor que alisten todo lo que ustedes creen necesario para ayudarse en el otro mundo y luego nos iremos a dormir con nuestras cosas preparadas al Palacio Rosa, así cuando salga el sol, desayunaremos y nos iremos hacia en otro lado de la puerta.- Se divisaba en los ojos de Amelia un brillo de esperanza el cual motivo a todos a esperar que todo saliera bien. Y a comenzar los preparativos necesarios para la lucha que se veía venir.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y perdónenme por la tardanza. Si hay algún tipo de error tanto en la trama o en la escritura por favor avísenme así no cometo el mismo error, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	7. Preparativos

Preparativos

-A ver-murmuro nuestra peli azul protagonista- necesitaremos llevar las herramientas del jardín, pero eso se encuentra en mi casa, con suerte cuando vayamos a dormir allí podre guardarlas, necesitaremos comida si es que llegamos a encontrarnos en la intemperie, o si nos da hambre ya que seguramente la otra madre no nos cocinara el desayuno como lo hizo la última vez conmigo. -Comento con un deje de burla en su voz- Necesitaremos linternas ya que ahí siempre es de noche-.

-Yo me ocupo de buscar las linternas ya que se encuentran en el sótano, ¿podrían ayudarme Jeremías y Carlos?- Pregunto Wybie.

-Claro- Fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Dánica y yo nos encargaremos de la comida-Comento entusiasmada Amelia.

-Yo las ayudo, va a haber que ir de compras ya que necesitaremos mucha comida para todos- Fue el comentario de Coraline.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que esperamos?, vámonos ya mismo, no podemos estar perdiendo tiempo- Dánica ya se comenzaba a encaminar a la puerta.

-Está bien, ¿mientras nosotras vamos a comprar ustedes buscan las linternas chicos?- Pregunto Coraline.

-Claro, nos vemos luego- Y con esa respuesta de parte Wybie las chicas salieron de la casa en dirección al supermercado, mientras los chicos se encaminaban al sótano.

Con los chicos:

Todos los chicos se encaminaron por la casa hacia el pasillo llegando hasta el final de este, en el cual tras una puerta de madera un poco vieja y malgastada se encontraban las escaleras para bajar al sótano. Al abrirla todo se encontraba oscuro y en un completo silencio. Wybie encendió la luz con el interruptor que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de las escaleras logrando así que se pudieran ver las escaleras y un poco del interior de aquel sótano. Al bajar todos los presentemos a excepción de Wybie se encontraban aterrados por el tétrico ambiente. Cuando lograron colocar un pie en el suelo del terrorífico lugar una leve brisa seguida de un sonido como el de una rata corriendo hizo que a Jeremías y a Carlos se le erizaran todos los pelos de la nuca.

-Bueno, a buscar se ha dicho- El tono de vos de Wybie se escuchaba muy animado a pesar de todo y con todo su entusiasmo encendió la luz dejando ver una habitación con unas cuantas cajas dispersada en el suelo- Jeremías, Carlos me ayudaran a buscar en esas cajas-Sentencio Wybie.

Sin poder oponerse los tres chicos comenzaron a abrir cada una de las cajas en busca de las dichosas linternas que necesitaban para su travesía.

-Y Jeremías ¿Cuándo te piensas confesar a Dánica?-Pregunto pícaro Carlos, ya que tanto él como Wybie conocían dichos sentimientos por parte de su amigo a la rubia.

-¡¿HE?! ¿Pero que se les ha metido en la cabeza? Ni muerto me le confieso y que tal si me rechaza, no creo poder soportar que me odie o que se sienta incomoda con mi presencia.- Jeremías se había puesto tan rojo como la grana y los nervios se apoderaron de el por completo.

-Bueno Jeremías no creo que Dánica te vaya a odiar ni se sentirá incomoda por tus sentimientos, ya sabes que ella jamás haría eso ya que eres uno de sus amigos, pero hay que arriesgarse, hasta puede ser que acepte tus sentimientos y sienta lo mismo que tu- contradijo Wybie intentando darle ánimos a su amigo para que este le pidiera salir a Dánica ya que este llevaba tres años enamorado en secreto de su rubia amiga.

-¿En serio piensas eso? ¿crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella?- Pregunto entusiasmado Jeremías, y al ver como sus dos amigos asentían con la cabeza una radiante sonrisa salió de sus labios- Entonces cuando todo esto acabe me le confesare.

-Así se habla amigo, tu puedes- Le alentaron sus amigos- Bueno, pero dejando eso de lado- Comenzó Jeremías- Y tu Wybie que piensas hacer con Coraline, según nos contaste a Carlos y a mí en el momento en que la viste por primera vez te enamoraste perdidamente sin poder dejar de pensar en ella en ningún momento- Comento de manera más seria Jeremías mirando a Carlos y luego desviando su mirada a Wybie que se puso de un color tan rojo que hasta llegaba a competir con su cabello.

-Bueno- murmuro Wybie removiéndose un poco incomodo- no estoy seguro, sin duda alguna a Coraline le gusta aun el otro Wybie- Dijo con un toque de celos, tristeza y decepción en su voz- solo hace falta recordar el momento en el cual Dánica se lo hizo recordar y las lagrimas en sus hermosas mejillas- Termino con la cara gacha y una mirada muy triste.

-Bueno amigo, no te pongas así- intento animarlo Carlos- Con el tiempo tal vez lo olvide y allí tengas una oportunidad, entiende que ella está pasando por un momento muy difícil con la pérdida y lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es intentar que ella lo olvide, hazle entender que ese intento de copia barata no es nada comparado con el original Wybie.

-Sí, Carlos tiene razón, debes luchar por su amor – Alentó Jeremías.

-¿En serio piensan eso chicos?- Asentimiento general- entonces hare lo que ustedes dicen he intentare ganar su amor.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron todos juntos y siguieron con su búsqueda hasta que llegaran las chicas.

Con las chicas:

-Bueno a ver, necesitaremos pan, carne, queso, y jamón- Comenzó a enumerar Coraline- además de galletas saladas por si acaso, el agua nos vendría como anillo al dedo por el cansancio que podríamos llegar a padecer.

-Si, además necesitaremos vendajes, alcohol, gasas y desinfectante para las heridas ya que no vamos a salir ilesos de esto- Informo Amelia.

-Tienes razón- Razono Coraline- La última vez en el otro mundo me caí de las escaleras del señor Bobinski y me corte la rodilla.

-''Au, eso debe doler''- Pensó Dánica.

-Bueno, no pensemos en eso, o si no nos pondremos pesimistas- Exteriorizo Coraline mientras se dirigían a la sección de alimento- Mejor porque no hablamos de otra cosa.

-Si tienes razón ¿pero de que podríamos hablar?- Murmuro Dánica- ¡Ya se!- Pronuncio mientras Coraline rebuscaba entre la carne empaquetada una que aun no se hubiera vencido - Y ¿qué tal te va con Antonio el profesor de arte señorita Mía?- Pregunto melosamente y con un toque pícaro en ese momento Coraline dejo de rebuscar para dirigir su mirada a su maestra y prestar atención.

-¡¿He?!- Casi grito Amelia- No sé de lo que me estás hablando- Mintió mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojo bastante fuerte y Coraline y Dánica sonreían.

-Jajaja, no mienta es imposible no ver que le gusta- Sonrió Dánica.

- ¿En serio soy tan obvia?- Pregunto olvidándose de que lo intentaba ocultar, solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa tanto de Coraline como de Dánica se ensanchaba aun más se percato de se había delatado- n…no e…es lo q…que p…parece- Intento excusarse tartamudeando.

-Jajaja, no se preocupe, usted y yo nos encontramos en la misma condición- Se rio Dánica- usted enamorada de Antonio y yo de Jeremías- Finalizo contenta pero rápidamente se percato de que había revelado su más grande secreto y en un auto reflejo se tapo la boca con ambas manos- No debí decir eso- murmuro sonrojada.

-¿He? ¿En serio Dánica?- Preguntaron perplejas Coraline y Amelia.

Al verse descubierta no le veía el caso de negarlo y ocultarle por más tiempo y sin más respondió- Si es verdad, es que el fue la única persona que no se me acerco a mi por mi belleza ni se burlo por los conocimientos que poseía y siempre me defendió incluso poniéndose en riesgo el- Comento sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba si es que era posible.

-Guau, no me esperaba esa faceta de Jeremías comento Coraline, pero al ver lo incomoda que se encontraba Dánica decidió dejar el tema por la paz y comento- ¿qué tal si me ayudas a buscar la comida Dánica, y Señorita Amelia le parece buscar las vendas y lo demás?.

-Claro- Respondieron al unisonó agradeciendo internamente a Coraline por sacarlas de ese incomodo momento.

Luego de terminar de comprar las cosas que necesitaban salieron del lugar para dirigirse al hogar de Wybie, pero por un instinto o llámese corazonada Dánica desvió su vista al cielo viendo que la luna pareció encarcelada entre unas nubes que parecían garras.

-¿He?, que extraño- Comento aun mirando la luna- Pareciera que la luna esta oculta tras unas garras hechas de agujas como las de la otra madre.

Coraline y Amelia al escuchar a Dánica miraron extrañadas al cielo percatándose también de ello.

-Tienes razón Dánica- Dijo Amelia pensativa mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza y pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- ¿No será que esa es la manifestación de la otra madre en este mundo- Pregunto asombrada.

-Si puede ser- Murmuro Coraline- fue lo mismo que vi cuando Wybie y yo nos decicimos de la mano de la otra madre, pero la verdad es que cuando nosotros la vimos las garras se habrían y dejaban libre a la luna.

-Increíble- Murmuro Dánica sorprendida.

-Bueno no nos entretengamos mas o si no los muchachos se preocuparan- Dijo Amelia comenzando de vuelta el camino a casa de Wybie

Coraline y Dánica la siguieron sin poner objeción alguna.

Al llegar a la casa, los chicos se encontraban en el comedor ya con seis linternas, una para cada uno sobre la mesa principal esperando a que ellas llegaran.

* * *

_**Lamento mucho la demora, la verdad es que me he quedado seca de ideas, intentare subir el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible y les prometo que cada semana subiré uno nuevo, espero no les moleste que me ponga un poco cursi pero es para darle un poco de romanticismo a la historia, en el próximo cap espero ya poder darle pie a la primera parte del enfrentamiento porque la verdad es que un no me lo imagino, jajaja, espero y les haya gustado el cap. Hasta luego y mucha suerte a todos. **_

_** Candicita 1998: No te preocupes,me hace ya de por si muy feliz de que me dejen reviews, me emociona mucho, jajaja, la verdad es que me encuentro muy bien y espero que te recuperes pronto. Hasta luego y mucha suerte.**_


	8. Plan en acción (Parte I)

_**Disclaimer: Coraline y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Neil Gaiman y del estudio de animación Laika**_

* * *

Plan en acción (Parte I)

Previamente:

_Al llegar a la casa, los chicos se encontraban en el comedor ya con seis linternas, una para cada uno sobre la mesa principal esperando a que ellas llegaran._

Al terminar con los preparativos de las cosas que necesitaban a eso de las diez p.m., se dirigieron hacia el Palacio Rosa sin vacilar. Pero esa determinación que todos poseían decayó un poco al ver lo terrorífica que se encontraba la casa, que junto como una noche con nubes espesas que no daba paso a la luz de la luna, hacían que pareciera un espectáculo horroroso. Una espesa neblina la rodeaba y un muy pesado ambiente se sentía; era como si fuera una casa embrujada que no había sido habitada en mucho tiempo, los cuervos se encontraban posados sobre el techo con su mirada dirigida hacia los recién llegados, como analizándolos. Al ver tan terrorífico ambiente todos los presentes se contuvieron de dar un alto grito al sentir una brisa helada que les hizo erizar cada pelo de la nuca. Con una mirada vacilante todos se miraron como intentando darse el valor necesario y avanzaron con paso firme hacia la entrada. Coraline fue la única tan valiente como para tomar la perilla de la puerta y girarla lentamente, solo para ser recibida por una bandada de murciélagos que salieron a toda prisa del lugar, asustando a todos los presentes que cayeron al suelo por el terror recibido.

-Que buen susto a sido ese- Comento Jeremías asustado, levantándose lentamente.

-Tienes razón- Murmuro Dánica temblando e intentando levantarse sin éxito.

-Déjame que te ayude- Ofreció Jeremías acercándole su mano a su asustada amiga la cual la tomo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- Fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba.

Al ya todos haberse levantado emprendieron su recorrido hacia el interior de la casa la cual se encontraba aun mas terrorífica ya que todos los muebles se encontraban llenos de polvo y muy descuidados, como si nadie hubiese estado ahí desde hace años, a pesar de que solo hace un día se habían ido.

-Parece ser que la oscuridad de la otra madre penetro en este mundo- Susurro Amelia, a lo cual todos asintieron de forma positiva.

Todos avanzaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Coraline, la cual se encontraba en condiciones aptas para poder descansar hasta el día siguiente.

-Que suerte que no sacamos las camas improvisadas que pusimos en el suelo, porque no quiero volver al aterrador lugar que es afuera.

-Exacto- Afirmaron todos.

Coraline busco en el estante que se encontraban al lado de su puerta y encontró las herramientas de jardín que constaban en unas largas tijeras, su fiel gorro y una pala de metal pequeña, las agarro y las guardo en un bolso simple de color rojo.

-Sera mejor dormir, ya que o sino no nos podremos levantar mañana- Aconsejo Amelia.

-Amelia tiene razón, vámonos a dormir todos, que tengan buenas noches y mañana luego de comer un poco de los aperitivos que trajimos nos dirigiremos a enfrentar a la otra madre- Hablo Coraline antes de apagar la luz.

Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y el sueño los venció a todos en cuestión de minutos.

Por muy raro que parezca esta vez todos lograron conciliar el sueño sin ser víctimas de pesadillas.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos los presentes se despertaron en cuanto el sol comenzó a penetrar por entre los pequeños espacios que dejaba la cortina de la habitación y comenzaron a desperezarse lentamente mientras que los bostezos no se hicieron esperar.

-Pero que bien eh dormido- Comento Wybie mientras los demás asentían aun un poco adormilados.

-Bueno, mejor comemos mientras nos despertamos bien y luego nos ponemos en marcha.

Luego de comer un poco de los bocadillos que hicieron todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar en donde aun se podía apreciar un ambiente muy tenso que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que se acercaban a la puerta que dividía los dos mundo. Al llegar a ella, los chicos dudaron un minuto, pero luego recobraron la compostura y con un asentimiento general Coraline abrió lentamente la puerta solo para poder apreciar un largo túnel de color azul.

Lentamente Coraline se fue adentrando por el túnel hasta llegar a la puerta y de forma muy lenta la comenzó a entreabrir para ver que no había peligro del otro lado. Al verificar que estaban a salvo la abrió de manera completa y comenzó a salir para dar espacio a sus amigos de poder salir del túnel. Todos miraron asombrados el lugar en el cual se encontraban, y pudieron apreciar a su alrededor un cuarto completamente iluminado que carecía de parecido al del cual acababan de dejar al otro lado del túnel.

De repente se comenzó a escuchar el suave murmullo de una canción que si no mal recordaban todos los presentes a excepción de Amelia era la canción y melodía que recibió a Coraline en su primer visita al otro mundo a sí que de forma muy discreta y cuidadosa se comenzaron a acercar hacia donde escuchaban la melodía, que era nada más y nada menos que la cocina. Al cruzar el umbral se encontraron con un Déjà vu; la otra madre se encontraba cocinando la cena de manera muy tranquila mientras tarareaba una canción.

En cierto momento la otra madre desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y sonrió de manera maternal y dulce- Hola muchachos, han llegado a tiempo para almorzar, espero que les gusten el pollo y el puré de papas, ya que ese es el plato principal, pero claro que también tenemos guisantes y batidos, frutas y jugos, además de salsa para acompañar y maíz, y si quieren algo mas no duden en pedírmelo, Jajaja- Comento mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Coraline- Nosotros hemos venido a rescatar a- Pero fue interrumpida por la otra madre que coloco una frutilla en su boca.

-Hablaremos de eso durante la comida- Sentencio mirando a todos- Ahora quiero que todos ustedes me ayuden a arreglar y preparar la mesa, los platos están en la alhacena.

Todos los presentes siguieron las ordenes de la otra madre ya que veían que no pensaba colaborar hasta que estuviera la comida, y tal vez en ese momento podrían sacarle información de donde se encontraban sus padres y los inquilinos del Palacio Rosa. Al finalizar su tarea se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de la otra madre que se encontraba esperándolos para que le ayudaran a llevar la comida a la mesa. Al estar ya todo preparado la otra madre se sentó en una esquina de la amplia mesa e hizo además de que los demás lo hicieran, cada uno de los presentes tomaron su respectivo lugar lo más alejado de la mujer como les era posible y al no tener tanto miedo como lo demás y al ya saber a lo que se enfrentaba, Coraline y Wybie se posicionaron al lado de la ''cosa'' que poseía botones en vez de ojos.

-Bien, ya hemos hecho todo lo que nos has pedido, así que ahora dinos ya mismo que has hecho con mis padres, con los de mis amigos, con la abuela de Wybie, el gato y con los inquilinos del Palacio Rosa- Exigió Coraline con el ceño fruncido al igual que Wybie que miraba con ira contenida hacia la mujer.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sus familiares y amigos se encuentran en algún lugar de la casa pero para llegar a ellos deberán pasar primero por sus peores miedos para abrir las puertas que los mantienen encerrados. Y para ello claro está, como la ultima vez habrá un tiempo límite, que son exactamente seis horas.- Comento riendo macabra mente-Si ganan los dejare libres y se llevaran la llave con ustedes, y si quieren pueden quemadla. PERO, si pierden todos ustedes perderán sus almas y les coseré botones a los ojos, y además, tu pequeña mocosa- Señalo a Coraline- serás mi aprendiz y te convertirás en lo que yo soy para que así tu sigas con mi legado y mates a los niños que se muden al Palacio Rosa- Sentencio levantándose y desapareciendo- Nos vemos luego.

* * *

**Perdón si me e tardado mas de lo normal es que como el viernes es el día en el cual me pongo a escribir el capitulo de la semana, justamente ese día me tenia que venir una fiebre tremenda y para colmo el tener educación física el mismo día me hizo ver todo borroso y me dio mucha jaqueca, perdón. Espero me disculpen por ello.**

**Candicita 1998: No te preocupes, no debes darme explicaciones la verdad es que lo entiendo, ademas estabas enferma, ya de por si estoy muy feliz de que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme en ese estado, jejeje, la verdad es que espero y deseo que los problemas en tu casa se mejoren. Ah y me gustaron mucho las frases que me mandaste, espero te mejores pronto de salud y te mando saludos. :D**


	9. Plan en acción (Parte II)

Plan en acción (Parte II)

Previamente:

_-Bueno, la verdad es que sus familiares y amigos se encuentran en algún lugar de la casa pero para llegar a ellos deberán pasar primero por sus peores miedos para abrir las puertas que los mantienen encerrados. Y para ello claro está, como la ultima vez habrá un tiempo límite, que son exactamente seis horas.- Comento riendo macabra mente-Si ganan los dejare libres y se llevaran la llave con ustedes, y si quieren pueden quemadla. PERO, si pierden todos ustedes perderán sus almas y les coseré botones a los ojos, y además, tu pequeña mocosa- Señalo a Coraline- serás mi aprendiz y te convertirás en lo que yo soy para que así tu sigas con mi legado y mates a los niños que se muden al Palacio Rosa- Sentencio levantándose y desapareciendo- Nos vemos luego._

Luego de comer un poco de la comida y guardar el resto en un pequeña taper por si acaso se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar en la cual comenzaron a formular en cuál de las habitaciones entraban primero.

-Yo digo que nos adentremos en la cual estamos seguros que va a haber alguien, como por ejemplo la casa de las señoras Spink y Forcible o del señor Bobinsky- Comento Dánica.

-Si ella tiene razón, ¿pero en cual nos adentramos primero?- Murmuro Amelia

-Qué tal si entramos en la casa del señor Bobinsky ya que es la menos espaciosa- Razono Coraline- Y será mejor que nos vayamos por uno de los pasadizos secretos así no llamamos la atención y nos ahorramos eso de enfrentar una de nuestras peores pesadillas.

-Sí- Concordaron todos.

Todos comenzaron a palpar las paredes y a romper los tapizados para encontrar el agujero.

-Lo encontré- Hablo Carlos mientras se hacía lugar para dejar a la vista el agujero con forma de cerradura.

-Bien- Amelia comenzó a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un manojo de llaves, rebusco hasta encontrar una llave con forma de botón, pero que era un botón solo de dos orificios en vez de cuatro como el del túnel.

Al colocar la llave en la cerradura y girarla se pudo apreciar un leve clic proveniente de la pared y luego como la misma se habría lentamente dejando ver unas escaleras largas.

Los chicos sacaron de sus mochilas las respectivas linternas para cada uno y se las entregaron a todos. Cada uno prendió la suya y se adentraron en el pasillo. Al entrar por ultimo Amelia, cerró la puerta y le coloco llave solo por precaución.

Caminaron lentamente por la escalera hasta llegar a una puerta de madera un poco vieja. Wybie al ser el que se encontraba primero abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, al visualizar que no se encontraban en peligro la abrió completamente dejando pasar a los demás .

-Parece ser que estamos a salvo- Comento Dánica.

-Sí, pero ¿no les parece que el espacio esta aun más reducido?- Pregunto Jeremías.

Al escuchar eso, todos se giraron y comenzaron a observar más detenidamente y lograron notar que en el espacio de la puerta parecía haber otra habitación más pequeña.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Dánica.

-¿No será que ahí es donde se encuentra nuestra sorpresita de parte de la otra madre?- pregunto Carlos.

-Si puede ser que esa era la prueba que debíamos pasar para llegar aquí- Comento Coraline- Pero el tema será en donde se encuentra el señor Bobinsky.

Todos su mirada en un pequeño objeto que parecía ser una pelota de reducido tamaño color roja con una estrella color amarillo.

-Ese debe ser el objeto en el cual la otra madre oculto al señor Bobinsky-Murmuro Coraline y luego camino hacia la pelota y la guardo en su bolso.

-Bueno, ya tenemos al señor Bobinsky ahora hay que irnos- Comento Amelia.

Cuando los chicos se dirigían de nuevo a la puerta por la cual llegaron se escucho el chirrido de una bisagra oxidada, y de puerta de la otra habitación salieron una tropa de ratas que los observaban fijamente.

Sin perder tiempo todos comenzaron una carrera siendo perseguidos por la ratas, al llegar a la puerta todos los chicos entraron primero y la maestra Amelia entro ultima y cerró la puerta con llave en el mismo instante en el que se escuchaban las uñas de las ratas rasguñar la madera.

-Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y nos alcanzan- Comento Jeremías.

-Sí, pero que suerte que teníamos el pasadizo secreto- Murmuro Coraline para luego comenzar a caminar escaleras abajo.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la seguridad de la sala tomaron asiento en el suelo e intentaron tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón después de tan horrible momento. Al haber tomado su merecido descanso todos se levantaron dispuestos a seguir con su búsqueda.

-Y ahora deberíamos seguir con las señoras Spink y Forcible- Argumento Dánica dirigiéndose al comedor pero parando abruptamente y con semblante pensativo y luego añadió-Coraline ¿Dónde hay herramientas como picos o algo para romper el piso?

-Creo que en el bolso que preparamos para las herramientas del jardín- Señalo Coraline.

Dánica se acerco a una mochila camuflada de bolsa y comenzó a rebuscar hasta encontrar algunos martillos y dos picos, en otra bolsa busco un juego de llaves para poder cerrar el comedor para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Bien Jeremías y Wybie necesito que tomen los picos y comiencen a picar el suelo en el lugar en el que la señorita Mía les señale y Coraline y yo nos encargaremos de ayudar con los martillo mientras Carlos se ocupa de vigilar los alrededores para que ninguna sorpresa se nos presente en el transcurso de nuestra tarea-Sentencio Dánica y antes de decir otra palabra cada quien se encontraba realizando su tarea asignada para terminar en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya que no contaban con demasiado tiempo y no querían desperdiciarlo en replicas.

Coraline al poco rato de la labor se agoto pero no por ello se detuvo si no que sigo con mucho mas ahincó para finalizar lo antes posible, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar momentáneamente la vista de su trabajo para observar de reojo a sus amigos que se esforzaban al máximo igual que ella y que en ningún momento flaquearon y pensó que no pudo haber conseguido mejores amigos de los que había encontrado en ese lugar.


	10. Pasadizo misterioso y verdad oculta

Pasadizo extra, objeto misterioso y verdad oculta

Previamente:

_Coraline al poco rato de la labor se agoto pero no por ello se detuvo si no que sigo con mucho mas ahincó para finalizar lo antes posible, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar momentáneamente la vista de su trabajo para observar de reojo a sus amigos que se esforzaban al máximo igual que ella y que en ningún momento flaquearon y pensó que no pudo haber conseguido mejores amigos de los que había encontrado en ese lugar. _

Luego de una ardua tarea por conseguir su objetivo, los chicos lograron romper las baldosas se encontraron con una puerta de hierro.

-Se ve pesada-Opino Coraline-Ustedes que creen chicos, ¿van a poder levantarla?-.

-Puede ser- Murmuro Wybie desviando su mirada a sus amigos que le respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza con una mirada decidida.

Con la decisión tomada los tres chicos se acercaron hacia la puerta y con sus manos intentaron levantarla, y luego de unos minutos de intenso esfuerzo lo lograron.

-Bien hecho muchachos- Felicito Dánica a los exhaustos muchachos- Bueno ahora hay que bajar, pero va a ser necesario que llevemos las linternas ya que abajo parece estar muy oscuro- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mochila camuflada y sacando las linternas para entregárselas tres a los chicos y quedarse con las otras tres ella y las chicas.

-¿Muy bien están todos listos?-Corroboro Coraline.

-Sí-Fue la respuesta de los presentes.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado fueron bajando lentamente las escaleras de aquel oscuro pasadizo lleno de telarañas y moho por lo viejo e inutilizado que se encontraba.

Al poco tiempo llegaron hacia un lugar en el cual el corredor se dividía en siete pasadizos diferentes.

-¿Porque hay siete?-Pregunto Carlos.

-Pues, porque todos los pasadizos se unen en este punto aunque hay un pasadizo que sobra- Razono Amelia.

-¿Hacia donde será que lleva el que sobra?-Se interrogo Dánica bastante preocupada y un poco asustada.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que una vez cuando revise estos pasadizos en el verano el corredor del centro no estaba- Se planteo Mía.

-Yo digo que es mejor ver e investigar ese lugar para saber qué es lo que nos espera- Formuló Dánica y recibió el asentimiento general.

Con la idea aprobada, todos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo sin destino concluso.

Al llegar hasta el final del pasillo, presenciaron una puerta de madera bastante estropeada y añosa, la cual luego de que Wybie (que era el primero en la fila) diera una mirada de soslayo a sus acompañantes los cuales aun con duda en su mirada dieran una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza, comenzara a abrir de manera lenta la chirriante puerta, rebelando un interior bastante oscuro que a todos los presente, al alumbrar con sus linternas el lugar lograran admirar una habitación que por su decorado a pesar de bastante antiguo se lograba apreciar que parecía el cuarto de una niña que no sobrepasaría los diez años.

Al entrar todos de manera lenta y cuidadosa se toparon con muchos viejos juguetes y muñecas polvorientas por el paso del tiempo y el desuso que deben tener ya que parecía que en ese lugar nadie había osado entra en muchos años ya que estaba bastante deteriorada y fría, como si allí reinara la mismísima muerte, además de poseer un olor bastante rancio como si allí un cadáver se estuviera pudriendo.

-Este lugar es horrible- Susurro Dánica cubriéndose la nariz por el aroma, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de los chicos y las chicas que con ella se encontraban en confirmación a lo que estaba diciendo.

A pesar de las ganas de estar ahí y revisar todo lo que estuviera en ese lugar, el olor tanto putrefacto como de moho no les permitió estar mucho rato sin tener ganas de vomitar, pero antes de eso, Coraline diviso una pequeña cajita de música de hace muchos años que parecía llamarle para que la tomara, así que sin vacilación alguna, como si aquel objeto le perteneciera, lo tomo en sus manos y lo guardo en su bolso antes de seguir a sus amigos fuera de la recamara.

Dejaron el lugar y se movilizaron de nuevo hacia el centro de unión de todos los pasadizos, pero al llegar a su destino y girarse para observar el pasadizo se toparon con una pared en aquel lugar en donde debería encontrarse el corredor.

Decir que nuestros protagonistas estaban sorprendidos era sin duda poco, ya que estaban estupefactos y atónitos ante lo que su mirada les estaba mostrando.

-Eso fue muy extraño y sin duda muy misterioso- Hablo Coraline haciendo que todos los presente la miraran aun con la sorpresa impresa en el rostro y luego desviaran sus miradas hacia sus amigos para volver luego a ver aquel lugar en donde una pared se alzaba majestuosamente ante la atónita mirada de los chicos y Amelia, la cual se encontraba con el seño fruncido y una mano en la barbilla intentando razonar una respuesta lógica a su actual dilema.

-Creo tener una vaga idea de lo que ocurre, pero será mejor ya no perder tiempo y seguir adelante, así que ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo nos dividiremos en grupos de a dos y cada grupo de dirigirá por un pasadizo hacia un lugar. Así que nos organizaremos así: Wybie, Carlos y Jeremías irán hacia el estudio del señor Jones y verán si encuentran a alguien; mientras que Dánica, Coraline y yo nos encargamos de ir hacia la casa de las señoritas Spink y Forcible ¿entendido?

-Entendido-comentaron los nombrados, para guiándose por el mapa, girarse cada grupo en dirección al corredor asignado.

Mientras cada grupo corría por el pasadizo solo tenían una cosa en mente: Salvar a sus seres queridos y terminar con esa bruja para que nadie más tuviera que vivir lo que ellos estaban viviendo en ese momento.

Mientras que en otro lugar, más específicamente en el desván de la casa se encontraba la Beldam o mejor conocida por todos como otra madre se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana y sonriendo de forma tenebrosa mientras murmuraba:

-Pronto estarás conmigo de nuevo y entonces podremos ser felices, a pesar de que me ha llevado muchos años, por fin estoy por conseguir traerte de nuevo y no me detendré ahora que me encuentro tan cerca de mi objetivo- Amplio su sonrisa y miro hacia atrás en donde se podía apreciar un ataúd de cristal con una pequeña niña dentro rodeada de hermosas rosas blancas con bordes rojos (www ''punto'' floreriajudith''punto''cl/ images / ramo%20de%20rosas%20blanca%20y%20borde%20rojo''pun to''jpg) . Se acerco y rozo con sus dedos de aguja el cristal del ataúd–Y entonces podremos ser una familia feliz como siempre quisimos- Susurro ablandando su sonrisa y mirando a la pequeña niña con esos inanimados ojos de botón


	11. La verdad oculta

_**Disclaimer: Coraline y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Neil Gaiman y del estudio de animación Laika**_

Bueno este es un flashback sobre la vida de la otra madre, para que sepan como es que yo me imagino que se conviertio en lo que es

* * *

La verdad oculta

Previamente:

_Y entonces podremos ser una familia feliz como siempre quisimos- Susurro ablandando su sonrisa y mirando a la pequeña niña con esos inanimados ojos de botón._

_Flashback:_

Hace mucho tiempo en el lugar en el que reside el actual Palacio Rosa, una familia conformada por una pareja y su pequeña hija vivían.

Esta familia no era una familia normal, ya que era muy estricta y abusiva de forma física (golpeaban) y psicológica (insultaban) con su pequeña hija de nombre Scarlet.

La pequeña niña soporto durante muchos años el trato que se le fue impartido por sus progenitores, hasta que a sus diecisiete años cansada de todo, contactara por medio de un pacto a un demonio, que a cambio de la vida de todo ser amado para ella, se desharía de sus abusivos padres y le daría la inmortalidad para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

La adolescente sin meditarlo mucho y sin querer ya seguir con los maltratos, acepto sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Esa misma noche a las 03:00 A.M. más exactamente, la residencia en la cual esa familia vivía, se incendio, llevándose con ella la vida de la pareja, mas sin embargo su hija, que salió ilesa de dicho incidente, fue llevada a un orfanato y dada en adopción tres meses después.

5 AÑOS DESPUES:

En una casa en los suburbios, una hermosa Scarlet de 22 años de edad, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su hogar adoptivo degustando una deliciosa cena preparada por su amorosa madre Vanessa y conversando alegremente con su padre Gerald.

-Padre, Madre, debo decirles algo- Hablo Scarlet.

-Dinos hija- Accedió Gerald.

-Steven me ha propuesto matrimonio-Anuncio más que feliz la mujer.

-Eso es fabuloso- Se emocionó Vanessa.-Y para cuando la boda.

-Para dentro de seis meses-Respondió Scarlet.

-Eso es fabuloso-Concluyo Gerald más que feliz por la noticia.

El resto de la velada consistió en detalles de la boda y felicitaciones.

SEIS MESES DESPUES:

En una iglesia muy concurrida se encontraban todos los familiares de Scarlet y de su novio Steven el cual ya se encontraba presente saludando a todos los invitados mientras que la novia se encontraba retocándose, alistándose y recibiendo palabras de aliento de su madre para que no se desmayara de la emoción.

Quince minutos después, la marcha nupcial dio su entonación para dar paso a la futura esposa con su blanco vestido largo y una poco notoria pancita de tres meses de embarazo.

Al llegar al altar, en el cual se encontraba su prometido Steven, que la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y felicidad, pensó que su vida era perfecta y que nada podría arruinarla ahora que por fin era feliz… pobrecilla ingenua, que equivocada se encontraba.

Al llegar el momento en el cual estuvieron a punto de colocarse la argolla matrimonial, el candelabro que se encontraba sobre ellos se desplomo y en un intento de proteger a su esposa, Steven empujo a Scarlet para que no la lastimara, logrando que se salvara, pero que el candelabro lo aplastara quitándole la vida.

Scarlet, en completo estado de shock, soltaba lágrimas aterrada y dolida por su perdida. Luego de ese momento logro recobrar la compostura y capto el suave aroma a quemado y vio humo que se paseaba frente a sus ojos. Aterrada giro su vista solo para encontrarse con la peor escena que en su vida había presenciado: Todo el interior de la iglesia se encontraba teñida de rojo y naranja, los invitados eran consumidas por esa mezcla de colores que parecían danzar frente a sus ojos, mientras que una sinfonía de gritos aterrados y adoloridos escapaba de la garganta de los invitados causando un horripilante música compuesta por palabras incoherentes.

Esa simple visión provoco que el sistema nervioso de Scarlet colapsara provocando que se desmayara; despertándose tiempo después en el lugar en el cual su antigua casa se había incendiado.

Ella se encontraba acostada sobre el piso intacto de su antigua habitación que se veía como en antaño. Lentamente fue incorporándose y poco a poco fue revisando la casa, buscando en indicio de alguien, mas sin embargo fue en vano ya que no había nadie en aquel mugroso lugar.

Decidida a que a su pequeño bebe no le pasara nada malo, se propuso firmemente no salir de esa casa y cuidarlo día y noche.

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS:

En el jardín del Palacio Rosa se encontraban una madre y su hija haciendo unas hermosas coronas de flores mientras conversaban alegremente.

-Mami, ¿cómo te parece que ha quedado la mía?-Pregunto la pequeña.

-Te ha quedado preciosa Anabela- Contesto la mujer de largo cabello negro y blanca piel a su pequeña hija de 10 años que poseía sus mismas características.

-¿En serio mami?-Su madre asintió- Pues la tuya también ha quedado hermosa, incluso más hermosa de lo que la mía podría quedar nunca, ya que mami es la mejor mama del mundo-Contesto la pequeña muy entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa que lo demostraba.

-Gracias bebe- Contesto la mujer con gentileza y amor en su hablar- ¡Ah!, será mejor que vayamos adentro, ya que se acerca la hora de comer y debemos cocinar-Finalizo Scarlet con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-Contesto Anabela, adentrándose con su madre sin sospechar que una tragedia las acechaba.

Durante la cena, madre e hija conversaron de variadas cosas, hasta que llego la hora de dormir en la cual Anabela subió a su cuarto para prepararse, ya que su madre siempre le arropaba y le cantaba una canción para que se durmiera.

Scarlet se encontraba lavando los platos cuando un estruendoso y desgarrador grito proveniente del cuarto de su hija la alarmo, produciendo que Scarlet soltara un plato que se estrello contra el suelo en un estridente crujido, mientras que responsable corría escaleras arriba con el corazón en la garganta debido a la preocupación.

Al llegar a la habitación, todo lo que vio fue a su hija en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre , y una nota escrita en la pared con la sangre de su pequeña que decía: _NO __OLVIDES NUESTRO TRATO, TU ME DAS LA VIDA DE TUS SERES QUERIDOS Y YO TE DOY LA INMORTALIDAD, NUNCA LO OLVIDES._

Esas palabras la hicieron recapacitar, y darse cuenta de que todo lo que sucedió fue su culpa. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos mientras que caía de rodillas y abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su pequeña hija mientras lloraba su perdida.

Luego de ese día investigo día y noche durante mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió un viejo hechizo con el cual se podía trae a la vida a una persona fallecida y otro en el cual decía como conservar un cadáver sin que se pudra.

A pesar de lo dolorosos que eran, lentamente fue remplazando su piel por agujas mientras que ocupaba su piel para cubrir los huesos de su pequeña y remplazo sus ojos para dárselos a ella. Durante muchos años se alimento de las almas de los niños que habitaban el Palacio Rosa para llevar a cabo el hechizo que traería de vuelta a su hija. Todo iba bien, hasta que esa mocosa de Coraline se metió en sus planes y libero las almas que ella había recolectado para el hechizo.

¡Oooh! Como odio a esa niña, mas sin embargo pudo tomar venganza y ahora había una buena chance de que pudiera recuperar las almas perdidas. Pronto podría ser feliz junto a su pequeña hija y nadie iba a detenerla.


	12. Fácil y Dificil

_**Disclaimer: Coraline y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Neil Gaiman y del estudio de animación Laika**_

* * *

Fácil y Difícil

Previamente:

_¡Oooh! Como odio a esa niña, mas sin embargo pudo tomar venganza y ahora había una buena chance de que pudiera recuperar las almas perdidas. Pronto podría ser feliz junto a su pequeña hija y nadie iba a detenerla._

Chicas:

Coraline, Dánica y Amelia corrían todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían, intentando apresurarse aún más ya que no querían perder más tiempo valioso.

Llegaron hacia una puerta de madera de color verdoso cubierta en su gran mayoría por moho y grietas. Entre ellas se miraron y con una confirmación silenciosa, Coraline que se encontraba primero, se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta y con sumo cuidado comenzó a abrirla, fijándose en que no hubiera ningún peligro, la abrió lo suficiente para entrar junto con sus amigas y cerrarla tras ellas, encontrándose en que se hallaban en la cocina del apartamento, al salir se encontraron con un gran teatro. Lentamente, y con sumo cuidado comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrarse en el escenario en donde se podían apreciar en el suelo dos anillos con perlas de color rosa y verde.

-Esto se me hace demasiado fácil- Admitió Dánica, recibiendo un asentimiento general.

De forma apresurada, las chicas se dirigieron a tomar las joyas y huir antes de que algo como lo que ocurrió en la casa de Bobinsky pasara.

Una vez que se encontraron seguras en el pasadizo Coraline se ocupó de guardar los anillos y comenzar su camino de regreso hacia el punto de encuentro esperando a que los chicos no hubieran tenido muchos problemas con su tarea.

Chicos:

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Palacio Rosa, los muchachos se encontraban en dirección a su travesía, corriendo incluso más rápido de lo que las chicas lo hicieron, hasta llegar a una pared que poseía una puerta de metal que se encontraba muy oxidado. Wybie de forma lenta y cuidadosa, comenzó a abrir la chirriante puerta, encontrándose con la sala de ''música'' del señor Jones.

En dicho lugar habían muchos lugares en los que pudieron haber escondido al señor Charlie*, pero un lugar en específico llamo su atención. En una esquina, apartada de todos los instrumentos, se erguía una computadora bastante vieja y llena de telarañas. Los chicos, con sumo cuidado se acercaron y comenzaron a buscar en ese lugar hasta dar con lo que parecía ser un viejo catalogo que brillaba con una luz, que los incitaba a tomarlo, mas sin embargo, antes de que Jeremías lo hiciera, unas manos robóticas enguantadas salieron del piano que se encontraba tras ellos y tomando a Carlos lo elevo en el aire y lo estrujo al punto en el cual le costaba mucho respirar.

Sus amigos, desesperados comenzaron a golpear a dichas manos con todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance, mas no lograron nada más que abollarlos un poco, mientras que Carlos ya comenzaba a tomar un color azul por la falta de aire.

En eso Wybie recuerda que había un pasadizo detrás del modular que hay al lado de la ventana que conecta directamente con la cocina, en la cual encontraría agua, que al tirarla sobre las manos robóticas provocarían un corto circuito, así que dándole su idea a Jeremías le pidió que hiciera lo posible para ayudar a Carlos mientras él iba a buscar el agua.

Acatando la orden dada por Wybie, Jeremías apreso entre sus manos el taburete del piano y con todo lo que la fuerza de sus brazos le aceptaba, la destrozo en las manos enguantadas, lo que provoco que estas se doblaran lo suficiente para dar más espacio a la garganta de Carlos que de forma desesperada tomo aire para no desmayarse.

Wybie, atravesó de forma veloz el pasadizo y llego a la cocina, deprisa se dirigió hasta los grifos de agua y comenzó a cargar agua en una jarra, mas sin embargo, en medio de su trayecto, diviso un guante de cocina con forma de pollo, que brillaba con la misma intensidad que la del catálogo, así que con un presentimiento, lo aprisiono en sus manos enguantas y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, mientras cogía la jarra de agua, y corría de nuevo hacia el pasadizo.

Al llegar Wybie de nuevo a la habitación, las manos habían soltado a Carlos, mas sin embargo, habían tomado prisionero esta vez a Jeremías que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar de las garras robóticas que impedían que llenara sus pulmones del preciado y necesitado gas llamado oxígeno, el cual, al no poseerlo su cuerpo, comenzó a pasarle factura cambiando su color de blanco normal a un rojo azulado bastante chillón.

A toda prisa, Wybie lanzo el agua que poseía la jarra hacia las robóticas manos, que al recibir el líquido, reaccionaron lanzando una descarga eléctrica, que por suerte no alcanzo al pelirrojo pero que dio inicio a un corto circuito, soltando en el proceso a un semi – inconsciente Jeremías que luchaba porque el aire suficiente llegara a sus pulmones.

Una vez que todo quedo resuelto, los tres amigos se tiraron al suelo bastante agitados y jadeantes, para luego levantarse y tomar el catalogo, e irse lo más rápido posible de aquella horripilante habitación.

Pasadizos subterráneos:

Las chicas se encontraban en el punto de encuentro esperando la llegada de sus amigos, los cuales estaban tardando bastante, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a las muchachas que comenzaban a desesperarse cada vez más al pasar los minutos. En el momento en el cual Coraline, hastiada de esperar, estuvo a punto de emprender el camino que lo muchachos tomaron, se vio a lo lejos como los tres chicos venían corriendo, lo cual alegro y relajo mucho a las tres chicas que estaban que se morían de la preocupación.

-¿Pero por qué han tardado tanto?-Cuestiono Dánica- Nos tenían muy preocupa…-En ese momento, la rubia detuvo su reprimenda al divisar una marcas muy notorias en el cuello rojo del azabache y del pelirrojo-¡¿Pero qué les ocurrió?!- Pregunto aterrada corriendo hacia los muchachos, colocando sus manos en sus cuellos, bajo las aterradas miradas de las dos mujeres restantes que siguieron a su amiga, mientras Amelia sacaba de su mochila algunas vendas y cremas, ya que los muchachos poseían inflamación y algunos arañones en sus cuellos. Luego de colocarles las cremas y vendarles, los muchachos procedieron a contar que fue lo que les ocurrió durante se tarea. Sacando a relucir la preocupación de las chicas, mientras que Wybie le entrego a Coraline los objetos que encontró, para que ella se encargara de guardarlos.

Ahora solo les faltaba encontrar a sus padres y al gato, y aunque les quedaban tres horas antes de que se les acabara el tiempo, debían ser rápidos y muy cuidadosos, ya que no querían que volviera a suceder lo que les paso a los chicos ya que fue muy peligroso y perdieron demasiado tiempo, así que a toda prisa se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, ya que aún les quedaba revisar todos los cuartos, y era más que seguro que encontrarían a alguien allí.

* * *

*Hace poco me entere que el nombre completo del papá de Coraline era Charlie Jones, y como se me comenzaban a acabar los sinónimos, pues, se me dio la idea de colocarle por su nombre, de la misma manera, de ahora en adelante, los llamare así, a él, a la beldam (otra madre), y a Mel (mamá de Coraline).

Candicita1998: Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi historia en tu estado, mas sin embargo no deberías esforzarte demasiado, espero te recuperes muy pronto, y te mando muchos saludos y fuerza para que te recuperes rápido amiga mía. Mi vida, esta tranquila, mas sin embargo mis padres se han enfadado conmigo por haber bajado cinco materias, pero no me he llevado a rendir ninguna todavía, y la verdad es que ruego porque no me suceda, de salud estoy muy bien y te agradezco que te guste mi forma de escribir, me alientas a seguir. Bueno te mando muchos besos y que te recuperes.

camila: Me haría la persona mas feliz del mundo si es que convirtieran a disco mi historia, ya que así muchas personas la verían, pero bueno, nada cuesta soñar, estoy agradecida que hayas leído mi historia y espero te haya gustado. Besos.


End file.
